


When Planes Align

by MinervaDescent



Series: Fragments of Defiance [3]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gudako and Ritsuka are 2 different people, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes place in Grand Order, Unbeta'd, Yorokobe Zasshu!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaDescent/pseuds/MinervaDescent
Summary: “What is a man but the sum of his memories? We are the stories we live! The tales we tell ourselves!”―Subject 16 (Assassin's Creed: Revelations)When Lev Lainur's Bomb goes off, so too does a dimensional explosion in the shed of one Kishinami Hakuno. What? Grand Order? Summon? Masters? Servants? Does it look like she’s really any condition to do this?





	1. Why? Just why?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bread and Bitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308673) by [KlonoaDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlonoaDreams/pseuds/KlonoaDreams), [Lyrecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrecho/pseuds/Lyrecho). 
  * Inspired by [Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094143) by [FuwaFuwaMedb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb). 
  * Inspired by [First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162545) by [Pryotra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryotra/pseuds/Pryotra). 



**Chapter 1:**

I sighed as I walked to his shed with a box of his stuff in hand. Lately it seems that all I've been doing is putting his stuff away in his storage shed, or rather what used to be his storage shed. It's mine now. 

All of his stuff is mine now. From his weird antique collections. 

_"They're treasures Hakuno! Treasures!"_

To his weird obsession with building model amusement parks. In the storage shed it goes. It wasn't always a storage shed, in fact it's not a shed at all. It's basically another house. 

Hah, as if we didn't live in a McMansion because the moron can't help but flaunt his wealth. 

_"Let the common mongrels that know you wet themselves in envy. I vowed to give you the world woman, and I will."_

I can't help the tears that come to my eyes as I pass the threshold of the shed. I'm not supposed to hold in the crying. Dr. Monji said that grief is natural. But it's been over a month, and here I am, ready to bawl my eyes out again. 

You damn asshole. Haven't you made me cry enough? How many more tears will you have me shed for you? 

I put the box down next to a mountain of its brethren. All of this was his. Heh...what a hoarder. Just watching the boxes remind me that he’s gone. It makes me so mad. 

Who the hell did you think you were!? How dare you make me go through this!? 

Damn you—! 

I kick the mountain as hard as I could in my condition. Seeing the mountain waver about, boxes begin to topple over as I scramble away as quickly as possible. A bit difficult but nothing I can’t handle. As the boxes finish falling I hear a large thump and a groan. The wall behind the Mount Box has been opened. 

He had a secret room? Of course he had a secret room. It’s probably stuffed with all the things I said “NO” to. Shaking my head, I carefully walk through the debris field I created in a fit of momentary rage and head into the secret room. Let’s see what was hidden here, at least that was my first thought until I spotted stairs. 

Stairs. 

My current arch nemesis. 

I sigh and begin a slow descent down the hellish staircase. It took a few moments, but I had finally reached the end. Darkness covered the secret basement and flicking the light switch, a brilliant shine came over my face. 

Oh. 

My. 

God. 

My husband is a grave robber. He’s a tomb raider. He’s Nathan fucking Drake. That’s the only reason I can think of while I stare dumbly at the pile of golden artifacts before me. I’m going to jail. No worse, I’m going to some ancient hell. The spirits of the past will drag me to the underworld. Oh my god…why do you still cause me stressssssssssss! 

I’m supposed to be stress free right now. This is supposed to be the most stress free time of my life dammit! 

No, no, Hakuno, deep breathes. 

In… 

Out... 

In… 

Out… 

In… 

Out… 

Okay, okay, you can do this. Nausea is normal. Crying is normal. Getting angry is normal. Calm. You need to stay calm. Getting too worked up won’t help you. Now, besides gold, let’s see what’s actually here. 

Walking beyond the pile I see display cases with various armors from different cultures. Stepping in front of one display case I examine the armor and upon looking down I see, a placard? 

**_Cuauhchicqueh Tlahuiztli_**

_Aztec_

_15th Century_

_Bright and flamboyant, this tlahuiztli, or armor belonged to a cuauhchicqueh. A Shorn One. An Elite Aztec Warrior of the highest order. The color of the armor ties in with the shield of the warrior. Accompanying this armor are shell decorations as necklaces and earrings, and a bright green feathered head decoration. The Shorn Ones were the best of the best, and their bright colors displayed their dominance on the battlefield._

Looking around, I meandered from display case to display case. Mexico, Africa, The Middle East, Greece, even Inuit artifacts were displayed. I didn’t know I married such a history nerd. And a hoarder. Were these his “business trips”? 

_“I’ll be back in about two weeks woman. Don’t set the house on fire understood?”_

Ass. 

I didn’t believe he would be Indiana Jones-ing his way across the word. Hearing a groan and a meow I look over to a corner of the large basement museum. It seems Enkidu followed me down to this weird place. Shuffling over, because what else would this man surprise me with today, I open the door and see a room with blue fluorescent light surrounding the floor. A table displays two small golden objects. Reaching the table I pick up the two objects. These look like...earrings. Really blocky ones, and probably weighing quite a bit, but just regular earrings. 

Hearing a meow behind me I turn to face Enkidu and, on the floor… 

No way. 

Absolutely not. 

Everything out there, I could accept, but this crosses the line. 

A star surrounded by circles and unknown characters are etched into the floor. 

My husband...was a devil worshipper!? 

“Enkidu sweetie, please get out of the creepy satanic circle. Your Mama doesn’t want you to be sacrificed to what may be Actually Satan,” I stop right outside the circle hoping to entice Enkidu to me. He just stares and plops his butt right in the middle. This little gray shi... 

“Please...please, Enkidu, get out of the scary circle, or, or Mama won’t give you fatty tuna tonight!” 

Ha, that should be enough...he’s just staring at me. Fine. You wanna play hardball. Let’s play hardball. Doing a quick scurry, I make it to Enkidu and squat to pick him up. If I’m quick enough we both won’t be sacrificed to Satan… 

Is what I would have liked to believe. 

The moment I had Enkidu in my arms, the circle began glowing an eerie red. The earrings I’ve been holding onto have begun glowing gold and getting warm. Enkidu is frantically meowing in my arms. 

We’re actually Satan’s sacrifices!? 

Oh no. 

My thoughts are no more as a blinding red light engulfs us. 

* * *

My eyes snap open and with heavy breathing I look around. It isn’t until I feel a scratch on my chest and focus that I see Enkidu. With his feline face in mine all sound snaps back into my ears. A shrill alarm resonates around me with a female computerized voice echoing around me… 

“EMERGENCY. EMERGENCY. A FIRE HAS BROKEN OUT IN THE CENTRAL POWER STATION AND THE CENTRAL COMMAND ROOM. THE CENTRAL AREA’S CONTAINMENT WALL WILL ACTIVATE IN 90 SECONDS. ALL STAFF MUST EVACUATE FROM GATE 2 AT ONCE. REPEAT. THE CENTRAL POWER STATION AND THE CENTRAL-” 

What!? 

Fire… 

Is that why it’s so hot in here? I can’t stop coughing, Everywhere is red. There’s a dark globe floating in the middle of this room. The whole room is on fire though. Will I die here? No, I can’t allow myself to die here. 

“GENERATION OPERATION STOPPED. POWER LEVEL CRITICAL.” 

Power level critical? Is this place going to explode!? I can’t. I can’t do this! No, no, this isn’t fair. This isn’t fair. First he gets taken away from me and now we’re…we’re… 

“MEOW! MEOW!” 

Ow, my hand! Enkidu! 

Enkidu? 

OH ENKIDU! 

“MRRROOOWWW,” I squeeze my cat with the fervor of a thirsty desert traveler seeing water. If we’re gonna die. We’ll do it together. We’ll see him again together… 

“SWITCH TO THE BACKUP GENERATOR, ERROR. PLEASE MAKE SWITCH MANUALLY. CONTAINMENT WALL WILL CLOSE IN 40 SECONDS. THOSE REMAINING IN THE CENTRAL AREA, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.” 

Evacuate where? Everything’s on fire. I can’t breathe. In these last moments, I will cherish what little moments I have left. Two gold earrings, my Enkidu and… 

“SYSTEM SWITCHING TO THE FINAL PHASE OF RAYSHIFT. COORDINATES, AD 2004, JANUARY 30TH, FUYUKI, JAPAN. LAPLACE’S SHIFTING PROTECTION ESTABLISHED. SINGULARITY’S ADDITIONAL FACTOR SLOT SECURED. UNSUMMON PROGRAM SET. PLEASE START FINAL ADJUSTMENTS.” 

What? Rayshift? Fuyuki? But I was just there. What’s a singularity? What the hell is going on? Enkidu’s constant meows and furry body cuddling my chest is the only thing holding me together anymore. 

“MASH!” 

Huh? What was that? 

“MASH DON’T WORRY! IT’LL BE OKAY! RITSUKA I FOUND HER!” 

Hey...I’m here too… 

I need help too. I should go to them. I just have to stand up. Letting go of Enkidu, I use one of the large pieces of rubble surrounding me to lift myself up. It’s hard but I finally managed to make it to my feet. 

“HANG IN THERE MASH! WE’LL GET YOU OUT!” 

Damn, my breathing is hard. That took way too much effort. Still holding on to the various debris, I begin making my way over to the shouts. It’s hot, and it’s getting harder to walk, even while holding on. The dark globe in the room has turned bright red. 

“WARNING ALL OBSERVATION STAFF. CHALDEAS’ STATE HAS CHANGED. NOW REWRITING SHEBA’S NEAR-FUTURE PREDICTION DATA. UNABLE TO DETECT THE EXISTENCE OF MANKIND 100 YEARS IN THE NEAR-FUTURE ON EARTH.” 

What!? I paused my slow walk to where the voices last sounded. Unable to detect the existence of humanity? What? That’s not possible. I’m human. I’m right here. I’m not dead yet. I...I shake my head and continue shuffling to my previous destination. 

“UNABLE TO CONFIRM HUMAN SURVIVORS. UNABLE TO GUARANTEE MANKIND’S FUTURE. ” 

I refuse to believe that. Enkidu meows from my feet. I continue forward. I can’t stop, maybe those voices will help me. 

“CENTRAL AREA SEALED. 180 SECONDS UNTIL INTERNAL CONTAINMENT PROCEDURE.” 

Area sealed? Is that this place? Does that mean I can’t get out? Are those who shouted even there anymore. 

“COFFIN VITALS: MASTERS BASELINE NOT REACHED. RAYSHIFT REQUIREMENT NOT MET. SEARCHING FOR QUALIFYING MASTERS…FOUND.” 

Master? What is this JARVIS-wannabe on about? 

“CANDIDATE NO. 48, FUJIMARU RITSUKA. CANDIDATE NO. 49, FUJIMARU GUDAKO. CANDIDATE NO. 50, KISHINAMI HAKUNO HAVE BEEN RESET AS MASTERS. UNSUMMON PROGRAM START. SPIRITRON CONVERSION START.” 

What the hell? I begin to pick up my pace. Having to pause for a few moments is not helping. I have to hurry. Whatever this thing is planning, it will not be helpful. Oh fuck, why is everything glowing now? 

“CANDIDATE NO. 50, KISHINAMI HAKUNO, CONDITION REQUIREMENTS TAKEN INTO ACCOUNT. HANDICAPPED CONVERSION WILL GO INTO EFFECT.” 

My condition taken into account? Well isn’t that nice? How about not making me not glow? 

“RAY SHIFTING IN 3...2...1. ALL PROCEDURES CLEAR. FIRST ORDER, COMMENCING OPERATION.” 

First Order? Oh no, the glow has gotten brighter! A vortex...I feel sick. This stress is not good for me. I close my eyes and feel everything fade away. 

* * *

“MRRREEEEOOOOOOOOWW!” 

I feel something wet on my cheek. Feeling something wet on my cheek? Oh god, Enkidu! Snapping my eyes open and sitting up as quickly as possible. I look towards the cat and see paw perfectly fine, if a bit ruffled, on my lap. Enkidu proceeds to lick my cheek and then his paw. Shaking my head to get my bearings I look in my hand to find only one of the gold earrings. 

Oh no. I look around the ground to see if anything glints in the reddish haze but find nothing. I can’t believe I lost one of the earrings. Tears come to my eyes and I can’t help but let a sob out at my situation and the fact that I’ve become so attached to a pair of, admittedly gaudy earrings. Feeling a soft furry head butting my chin and the purring that comes with it, my sobs calm down to sniffles and I embrace Enkidu a bit tightly. His paw softly hits my head and after a few moments of breathing exercises and counting to 100, I begin to take in my surroundings. 

Red surrounds me. Along with a dark sky. Well, it’s nice to know I went from one fiery hell to another fiery hell. I even skipped the frying pan. God, what has my life become in these last few moments, minutes, hours? I don’t even know. 

“Oh Enkidu...what happened to us,” I can’t help but question out loud. 

“Mrow…” he took a leap from my arms and to the ground he began walking towards a random direction. Right, we can’t stay here. We should see if we could find first responders or something. Anyone who’s alive I hope anyways. Getting to my feet and beginning to walk towards the direction Enkidu picked is slow going, but once I walk for a bit I start to feel a bit normal. Damn, to think walking is what grounds me. 

“KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!” 

That’s coming from the direction we’ve decided to walk. Enkidu begins to run on ahead and I speed up as quickly as possible. Running just can’t happen with my body this way. Hearing some shouting and loud crashes I continue forward as quickly as my starting to become sore feet can take me. Enkidu pauses a bit before going on ahead. Loud crashes and a loud laugh happens before I round the bend of a corner. Spotting Enkidu meowing frantically, I finally reach the corner only to see what looks like two figures going at it and three other ones standing by. 

One figure in black begins chasing a figure in blue, destroying statues along the way...and they’re getting closer. The blue figure lands right in front of my alleyway. He as a large cane? Staff? I’m pretty sure he grinned at me. 

“Hmmm...little lady, we meet again…” 

I’m pretty sure he just muttered something. The black figure lands in front of him. A woman with purple hair. She’s quite attractive, with pretty purple hair and a scythe? Am I in some kind of video game? Was I .hack// into some hellish version of The World™ or something? 

“This is what you get for opening your big mouth. This is what happens when you express your intentions...oh a little squirrel. She’ll be a beautiful statue. Two for the price of one.” She begins to spin her scythe and run towards the blue figure. 

“Young Lady!” 

A purple figure dashed in front of the blue figure to block the scythe with a giant shield? I think I’m done. I’m stuck in some video game hell. I...I just want to go home at this point. Picking up Enkidu, I cuddle him in my arms and despite the need to bury my face and cry, I continue to watch what is happening in front of me. 

“I don’t need to chant a spell to use runes,” blue man stepped forward sounding annoyingly smug. 

“Go back to school...dimwit!” Throwing his left arm out the black figure was promptly set on fire...and is not turning to ash. Deep breathes Hakuno...just keep watching like it’s TV or something. Throwing his left arm out once more, runes?, yup, runes appeared in the air. Sending a myriad of fireballs at the woman, a few blue ones appeared in front of me and formed a circle? A barrier? 

“Don’t move young miss. This will prevent you from getting hurt, or breathing in bad things,” smug blue man’s voice echoed around me. 

“Um..” 

“MEOW!” Guess Enkidu speaks for me now. A grand explosion happened right when I opened my mouth and I could do nothing but close my eyes and hold Enkidu tighter. Feeling quite the strong breeze and my ears ringing from the power of the explosion. I don’t know how much more I can take. Opening my eyes I look through the lingering smoke to see a fading glow of purple. 

“And that’s one down.” 

One? Does that mean there are more? Oh god. Gil...I need you. Why can’t you be here? 

“Thank you very much. You saved us when we were in danger,” a young voice said. 

“Ah well, good work,” blue man said. The smoke was finally starting to settle. Seeing blue man with his hands on the shoulders of a purple headed young lady. Really? During video game apocalypse. Hearing the running of footsteps, I see a dark haired young man break them apart with a white creature landing on her shoulders to hiss at him. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” 

I see. Are they together then? 

“Hahahahaha! You have a nice body...which reminds me. Little Moon, it’s safe now. Don’t worry I’ll protect you,” blue man said cheerfully turning to me. Enkidu immediately hissed at him. Nice to know we don’t want him holding my shoulders either. I begin to walk forward towards the group. Two more have joined them. A girl with alarming red hair and a white haired older woman. Shuffling forward I finally reach the group. 

“Thank you for the barrier Mr. Blue Magician.” He has to be a magic type. He checks every box. 

“Hehe, no problem Little Moon,” he grins rubbing his nose. 

“Do you two know each other? Are you from here miss? How are you still alive!” The white haired woman begins to walk in my direction. 

“Um..I’m..not from here?” Enkidu jumps from my arms to the ground meowing while the white creature does the same. Well, aren’t they a couple of old grannies. As the white hair woman gets in my face I’m suddenly envious of the cat. I wouldn’t mind being one right now if it means not dealing with this seemingly demanding woman. 

“Well!?” Yeah, totally want to be a cat right now. 

“Um...Director, shouldn’t we at least introduce ourselves,” the purple haired girl asked. Bless her heart. She’s a sweet angel not meant for us mere mortals. The blue haired wizard and the red haired girl were having a quiet conversation in the background, while the dark haired young man looked as if he wanted to intervene but seemed fearful? I don’t blame him. This woman looks as if she’ll slap you if you do something like fall asleep while she’s speaking. 

“Tch fine. I am Olga Marie Animusphere. Director of Chaldea,” she, no, Olga introduced herself after backing off. Thank goodness. 

“I am Mash Kyrielight miss! I am a Demi-Servant and my class is Shielder. Ritsuka-kun is my master. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” purple...Mash bowed. I was right. An angel indeed. 

“Ah h-hello, I am Fujimaru Ritsuka. A master of Chaldea,” he stepped forward offering his hand for a shake. I just look at it. There are red tattoos on his hand. He puts it down awkwardly and scratches the back of his head. 

“Yo! I’m Fujimaru Gudako! Also a master of Chaldea! It’s nice to meet you!” The redhead jumped in front of Ritsuka and gave me a peace sign. 

“Hmph, Cu Chulainn at your service Little Moon. Though I am currently stuck as Caster class instead of my usual Lancer class.” Mr. Blue Wizard is named after a hero of legend? I guess I absorbed some stuff from Gil. They’re all just looking at me. I guess I should just introduce myself as well. 

“Hello, my name is Kishinami Hakuno,” I gave a shallow bow. 

“Eh? That can’t be,” Olga Marie exclaimed. “Kishinami Hakuno, or rather Mater Candidate #50 never made it to Chaldeas. We screened all Master candidates and you are obviously not in any condition to be one. So who are you really!?” 

I took a step back. Feeling Enkidu crawl up to my left shoulder and something land on my right shoulder, I feel two hisses thrown in Olga’s direction. This time she takes a step back. 

“Pft, should you really go and pressure someone like that lady? Those two look ready to bite your face off.” Thank you Cu Chulainn you snickering asshole. 

“Fou! Fou fou fou!” Did the white thing just talk? Is it a Pokémon? 

“Ah, Fou says, “Stress is not good for this one. Please refrain from adding more on,”” Mash stated. “Oh, you are near that point in time? Congratulations,” she smiled. 

“Um...thank you,” I blushed. I can’t be mad at that girl. Feeling some rubbing against my right cheek I turn to look at the white creature. 

“Uh, thank you too...Fou?” 

“Fou!” It jumps back to Mash’s shoulder eyeing Cu Chulainn’s hand. 

“Miss Kishinami, is there anyone with you at the moment,” Olga Marie looked around. 

“No. The only one with me when I woke up was Enkidu,” who confirmed with a meow. 

“I see. And what were you doing before here? You aren’t from Fuyuki, are you?” She continued, holding a hand to her chin. 

“No. I’m from Tokyo. But I was living in the suburbs of London,” Gil had a number of properties. The London one was where we had decided to live. 

“Hello? Hello, can anyone hear me?” A voice rang out. 

“Romani, what do you want?” Olga looks quite annoyed. A blue hologram appeared and with it a man. 

“M-miss, what are you doing in a singularity!?” He’s the panicking type. “Y-you’re!” 

“I know what I am. I’ve been living with it for a while now.” Honestly, I know best about my condition. “Now will someone tell me where I am?” 

“Ah, we are in Fuyuki City.” Thank you Mash. 

“Kishinami Hakuno. Do you know what a Master is? What magecraft is? What about Servants?” Olga Marie began to pepper me with questions. 

“D-Director, please!” 

“No. She’s here now and we can’t afford to have Mash and Cu protect her.” 

“Heh, Lady, we’re protecting you too. For all that you specialize in magecraft, remember your potential as a Master is nonexistent. The Little Moon on the other hand has an abundance of potential as a Master,” Cu smirked. 

“Shut up...I already know that!” She’s glaring at him quite furiously. 

“Ritsuka, please hold up the bracelet to Ms. Kishinami. Now Ms. Kishinami please hold still,” Romani? I’m guessing that’s his name, said. Ritsuka walked up to me and held up his marked hand. On his wrist was a white bracelet which let out a blue light. 

“Despite everything Ms. Kishinami, you are 100% fine,” Romani said. “Nothing seems to be wrong there either. But Director, I know what you’re planning, and in my professional medical opinion, I don’t suggest it.” 

“It can’t be helped Romani. Now that you have her in the system, monitor her vitals with a critical eye. Her circuits may have never been used, but the potential is too important to pass up. Even with her condition,” Olga Marie walked forward and took out a piece of chalk from her pocket. What the hell are these two talking about? 

“Olga Marie something like that has never been attempted. The strain…” Strain? Romani what are you talking about? 

“Hey, what are you talking about? This involves me right? So speak to me instead of as if I’m not here dammit,” I took a step forward. 

“Ah! My apologies Ms. Kishinami. First, I am Romani Archaman, Head of the Medical Department here at Chaldea. Director Olga Marie is currently drawing a summoning circle so you can summon a Servant to protect you,” he explained. 

“And what is a Servant? And a Master? Ugh, what the hell is a Chaldea?” This is frustrating. Why am I in this situation? 

“We can explain that!” Gudako hopped forward with Cu trailing behind her. I look at Olga Marie who has taken Mash and begins directing her to clean out a bit of debris. Ritsuka looks conflicted between staying with me and going to help Mash. I sigh. 

“Just go help her.” He smiles and begins to help Mash clean out a circle. Gudako and Cu are now in front of me. She smiles while Cu looks strangely apologetic. 

“Little Moon, I apologize for everything from before. Though you probably don’t even remember huh?” He looked serious. 

“Ummm...no?” What the hell am I supposed to remember? Even Gudako looks confused. 

“Mah, it’s all for the best. I was a Lancer at the time anyway,” he says waving his hand back and forth. He leans on his staff, the wooden thing taking his weight. 

“Well, weird stuff aside. I’ll give you a crash course in Servants, Masters and Chaldea! So first Masters. Masters are the names of mages who participate in Holy Grail Wars. Becoming a Master means acquiring Command Spells,” she holds up her hand, there are red tattoos on it, “and making a contract with a servant.” She points at Cu Chulainn. He smirks at me. 

“Now Servants,” Gudako begins, “are Heroic Spirits of legend, like Cu Chulainn here, or say, King Arthur, who are summoned by Masters. These Servants fight in the Holy Grail War on behalf of Masters to win the Holy Grail,” she smiled at me. Okay, this is a lot of information that I most definitely will not remember. Better to just go along with it. I nod at her, and see Cu’s smirk widen. Shit, I think he knows. 

Looking around I see a surprisingly intact bench and begin to walk to it. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go sit down for a moment.” 

“That’s probably for the best,” they both begin to follow. Finally plopping my ass down on the bench, I sigh at the weight off my feet. Looking up at a bit of commotion, I see Olga Marie scolding Ristuka for something, most likely harmless to a normal human, but to her, isn’t. Mash seems to focus harder on moving the last bit of debris. Ritsuka seems to be frozen and sweating. Poor kid. 

“Last is Chaldea. The Chaldea Security Organization is an agency dedicated to the preservation of humanity. Chaldea allows us the Master candidates, to summon Servants to help with this cause.” 

“But, I’m not a Master Candidate,” I say firmly. Even Olga Marie was vehement in that. I’ve never even heard of Chaldea. 

“You are.” Gudako said it so simply as the city around us burned. 

“No. That’s not possible.” I shook my head. 

“But you are. I remember the announcement at Chaldea. It called you Master Candidate #50. But if you want, we can confirm it. First look at your hand.” I did. There on my left hand. Red tattoos, but, that isn’t possible. I never thought of getting a tattoo, and even if I did, it wouldn’t be somewhere as unprofessional as my hand. I...I can’t. Gudako’s voice faded out of my ears and the world became silent. This...this...this isn’t a video game is it? I’m in some apocalyptic hell with a bitch, three kids, a lech, and two animals. I feel an arm around my shoulders and my face is pulled into a chest. I’m surrounded by white fur. 

“Little Moon, take a deep breath. No one will blame you for wanting to cry.” 

He’s warm. And I do want to cry. But I can’t. I have to be strong. If I cry now, I won’t be able to stop. That’s the last thing I need. I take another breath. He’s surprisingly comforting. 

“Aha! Our records do indicate that Ms. Kishinami is registered as Master Candidate #50.” I heard Romani say. “Ms. Kishinami herself is registered as a present Master. But, she shouldn’t be. I know the list of Master Candidates like the back of my hand. Ms. Kishinami shouldn’t be on it. In fact, I can say that Ms. Kishinami wasn’t on the list even when Group A were reporting to ray shift. But the computer says she has been in the system since the beginning. This is alarming. Chaldea shouldn’t be able to be hacked!” 

Well, isn’t that nice. Is there some cosmic force messing with my life? I pull my face from Cu’s chest and look at the hologram of Dr. Romani. 

“I don’t have an explanation for you.” 

“A-ah, I’m not exactly asking for one. I’m not the Director so you don’t have to worry about me demanding answers,” Romani chuckled rubbing the back of his head. 

“WHAT WAS THAT ROMANI!?” 

Holy crap this woman is part ninja. Turning to look at her, I see, Olga Marie, Mash and Ritsuka walking to us. 

“D-Director! Nothing, I said nothing.” What a coward. If you let the bully get away with bullying you, they won’t ever stop. Stand up for yourself. 

“Either way the circle is complete. Mash go put your shield in the center. It will be our catalyst. Kishinami, come with me. Let’s complete this quickly so we can be on our way. We’ve been here long enough.” Walking back to the cleared circle, Olga Marie follows behind Mash who walks to put her giant shield in the center of a drawn magic circle. I sigh, get to my feet, and awkwardly shuffle after them. Footsteps follow behind me. 

“Now, Kishinami, don’t panic. We’ll have to do this the old fashioned way since we don’t have Chaldea’s systems to help.” 

What..what the hell!? Olga Marie pulls a small pocket knife out of her pocket and begins to walk towards me. She’s going to sacrifice me. I begin to take steps back. Maybe I can hide behind Cu...but he steps in front of me. 

“Oi woman, how about you explain to her what you’re about to do instead of walking towards her like some murderer. She probably thinks you’re going to sacrifice her.” 

Olga stops with a weird look on her face. 

“We don’t have time...tch...fine. I’m going to direct you through a summoning ceremony. As a Master candidate, you should be able to summon a Servant. Hopefully with all the mana in the air, it shouldn’t be so taxing on you. Ideally one with you condition should not be attempting powerful magecraft, but you seem the type to survive anything. Now come over here and give me your hand.” Olga holds her hand towards me. I really don’t want to go. 

“Don’t worry Little Moon. I’ll put down some runes for you. Heh, I’ll even heal your hand after this is done,” Cu grins at me an arm wrapped around my shoulders. 

“MROW!” “FOU!” 

“O-oi….Get off!” 

Good animals. 

“Ms. Kishinami, you don’t have to do what the Director says. Even Dr. Roman says it isn’t advisable.” Bless you Ritsuka. 

“What’s that brat?” Oh, he's sweating again. Is Ritsuka actually more like Dr. Romani but with guts? Either way, looks like I’ll have to go through this if I want to leave this burning hell. 

I shake my head, “It’s fine,” I smile at him beginning to get close to Olga Marie holding out my right hand. She takes it and gives me a serious look. 

“I do apologize, but right now we have no other way. Now, I want you repeat after me as concisely as possible as you spill your blood on the circle understood. After this Caster can heal your hand.” 

I nod my head and feel a pain in my hand. 

“Remember. Repeat the words as cleanly as possible...or we’ll end up with Berserker.” 

“I got it.” 

“Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let silver the colour I pay tribute to. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.” 

_“Let silver and steel be the essence.Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let silver the colour I pay tribute to. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.”_

I let my drops of blood fall onto the circle. 

“Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.” 

_“Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.”_

The circle begins to glow. 

“I hereby declare. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be your sword.” 

_“I hereby declare. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be your sword.”_

The glow becomes stronger. 

“Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!” 

_“Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!”_

Wind begins to blow from the circle. I feel like something is being pulled from me. 

“An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.” 

_“An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.”_

Something’s draining from me. Why did I agree to this? 

“I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!” 

_“I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!”_

My blood is dripping faster. It feels like it’s being pulled from my hand to the circle. 

“From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,” 

_“From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,”_

The winds are coming faster and stronger now. I hear a gasp from behind me. 

“She has so much magic…” 

“No way...” 

“Wow...this is...an original summoning ritual…” 

“Would you look at that. She’s a natural.” 

“Come forth from the ring of restraints,” 

_“Come forth from the ring of restraints,”_

The glow is near blinding and the wind itself has become deafening. Olga Marie has taken to shouting to tell me the words. 

“Protector of the Holy Balance!” 

_“Protector of the Holy Balance!”_

The glow has become completely blinding. And yet, when did my eyes close. The feeling of getting something pulled from me is starting to lessen. The wind is starting to stop blowing too. I slowly open my eyes as the glow dies down to manageable levels. Standing in the middle of the circle is a small child, at about ten years old, with his eyes closed. He looks like...but no that can’t be. And then...he opens his eyes and smiles a small smile. 

Red. His eyes are red. Just like...Gil’s. They pierce my own. 

“Hello Master. About me...that’s right. Feel free to call me Gil-kun, please.” 

Is this a joke? It’s like looking at HIS childhood photos. 

My vision goes black. 

The last thing I hear is panicked shouting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first: This note will be a doozy. Stick around if you want to read everything. **Important notes are in bold.**
> 
>   1. I would like to apologize for the downtime. I binged the story and then got sucked into Babylonia (Because of fucking course I did.) I thought Camelot of was full of fucking gimmicks and bullshit, but really, fuck Babylonia chapter 18. See, I hated Gawain for his shit, but Ushiwakamaru is my enemy. Never before have I seen some BS like that fight. And Laḫmus. Yeah, Fuck ‘em too. Managed to complete the BB Event with 6 days left and barely any sleep. Killed Shiki on the last day. Got the Crystallized ore, EXP, and Fous. It was all I could afford by the end. Did max BB though. Also ended up getting Kiara...Heaven’s Hole indeed… 
>   2. **THANK YOU TO ALL MASTERS WHO GAVE ME THEIR SERVANTS TO ABUSE. YOU GUYS ARE THE REAL MVPS. SERIOUSLY THANKS SO FUCKING MUCH.**
>   3. This chapter just hit 17 pages at the end. Also I had started it on 5/6/19. I honestly want to have chapters in advance for this story. 23 pages counting HTML. 
>   4. I am working on a FFX-2 Oneshot requested by a reader. It’s a neat idea, but I’m currently struggling through it. That oneshot will be hella fucking long, and I hope, emotional. 
>   5. I fell into the hole that is Devil May Cry 5. I’m sorry I’m a complete slut for the Sons of Sparda. Have had a crush on Dante Sparda since DMC 1 came out. Fell in love with Vergil in DMC 3 when that came out. Now I’m holding the biggest crush on V. #noregrets. 
>   6. I finished Shinjuku! Now I’m in training/farming hell and the Onigashima event. 
>   7. Thank you to Dance Around Magick and their tumblr for posting the chant used in Fate/Zero & Apopcrypha. I looked on wiki for it and only found Rin’s chant. 
>   8. During the ritual I listened to Back to Zero from the Fate/Zero OST while typing it. You can too! 
>   9. **I HOPE YOU GUYS FIGURED OUT HER CONDITION.**
>   10. **I’M SCARED TO WRITE KID GIL. I ALSO CAN’T FIGURE OUT HIS AGE BETWEEN PRISMA ILLYA AND FGO SO HE IS NOW FIRMLY IN THE 10-12 AGE BRACKET. OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES OF HIS B.S. BUT STILL BRAT ENOUGH TO PULL IT OFF.**
>   11. **I believe in Nature vs. Nurture. I love Hakuno from Extra/CCC but let’s be real. Besides being stubborn she’s a bit of a blank canvas. This current Hakuno has gone through some shit. Is going through some shit. And will go through some shit. Also she’s not an amnesiac, which means that she has more of a personality, which I hope you can tell through the writing. I hope not to change her character too much, but I do want to make her more expressive and less passive in doing things. Hakuno in general is pretty passive, but yeah, her character may actually frustrate you guys for a while. Probably because she may be OOC.**
>   12. **I made a Discord server for this fic/other stuff. Join up if you want to speak about the fic. (Please don’t ask for spoilers.) Post fanart of our favorite pairing, or Golden Trash Can. Or just deal in Fate shenanigans. Joining is up to you. Here’s the link:<https://discord.gg/PZaBZ6B> **
> 



	2. I'm not THAT Fragile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so our intrepid heroes continue their journey through the Hellscape that Fuyuki City has become. Will they escape? Will Hakuno get to rest? Will Ritsuka final smashu the Mashu!? Who knows?
> 
> I sure don't...

**Chapter 2:**

**Previously on ~~Game of Thrones~~ When Planes Align:**

_“Hello Master. About me...that’s right. Feel free to call me Gil-kun, please.”_

_Is this a joke? It’s like looking at HIS childhood photos._

_My vision goes black._

_The last thing I hear is panicked shouting._

* * *

_“Hmmmm…” I sigh as I stand in front of the kitchen sink washing blueberries. I hate blueberries, but now I can’t get enough of them. I sigh again._

_“See what you’re doing to me little one? Just like your father, trying to change my tastes to something I have no interest in. Soon I’ll start liking something gaudy...like cheetah print...”_

_I shudder. Please no. Arms encircle my body pulling me from the sink. A warm embrace from behind._

_“Listen to the child Hakuno. It knows good taste. Blueberries are good for the body.” I feel the body vibrate._

_“Don’t laugh Gil. This. This is your fault,” I turn my head to get a glimpse of his face. It’s smug as always._

_“Of course it is. A fault I take the blame wholeheartedly. Seeing you swell with a creature I had a hand in creating. Knowing that the life in you is half of me and half of you. My dearest Moon, your Sun shines brightly knowing that what is in there is proof of our union.”_

_I swear this man came fully formed from the ocean dripping arrogance._

_“Your dearest Moon huh? What are you gonna do next, speak to me in Dothraki, you closet nerd?”_

_“Oh no, that’s all you. No one told you to show me such a wonderful creation.”_

_Pssh, yeah right, I bet you read the books and binged part of the show before I even knew about it._

_“Oh yeah?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_His face gets closer._

“Master!” 

_“And what are you going to do about me showing you that show?”_

_He turns me around and lifts me on top of the sink and places himself in between my legs. His face is so close to mine._

“Master! Please!” 

_“You deserve to get punished…”_

_His lips hover over mine._

_“Oh? What shall my punishment be my King?”_

_I brush my lips over his._

_“Hmmm...how does he say it? Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni.”_

_His lips dominate mine._

“MASTER!!” 

A loud voice finally rings in my ears. No...I want to go back. 

“Please...please Master, wake up. We have to move!” 

A few explosions and a loud shout rock my hearing. I feel a paw hitting my face. Ah Enkidu, you never fail to wake me up. Slowly lifting my eyelids, I spot the red eyes I have been dreaming of. He’s here. My Gil is here. I lift my hand towards his face and hold it. 

“Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni…” I smile at him. 

“Um...Master, your hand is wonderfully warm, and I don’t know what that means, but please, we have to get up and move. These skeletons will overrun us at this point if we don’t,” his voice sounded young. Young? The burning city...the weird ritual...the strange child that looks like my deceased husband. Oh god, did I just call a child “My Sun and Stars” in a fictional language? What is wrong with me? 

Another loud explosion along with a whoop of pleasure reverberates from my surroundings. I try to shoot up and manage, with the help of this child's hands. Gil, he said his name is Gil. And that we were being attacked by skeletons? 

“Have you finally come to your senses?” Oh, Olga Marie is still here. I wouldn’t have fainted if she didn’t push me to do some kind of satanic ritual. Maybe this kid is Actually Satan™ and he took this form to torture me. 

“How long will you stay sitting on the ground?” Or maybe it’s Olga Marie. She must secretly run this part of hell. Sighing, and with Kid Gil’s help, I finally manage to rise to my feet. 

“Thank you G-Gil.” Damn...this is breaking my heart. I wonder for a moment, will the baby comes out, will it look like this child? Will it have your eyes and hair? Your mischievous look? I can only hope it has some part of you. Brown hair and brown eyes are dominant traits after all. 

“Hehe, it’s no problem Master. I’m glad to help. Leave all the fighting to me okay? I’ll protect you and the baby with my life,” he grins. Such a happy child. I’ll focus on his cheerful attitude. That should be able to push me past the name. 

“There are still a few skeletons left. You should get the hang of being Master with them as our test.” Olga Marie begins to walk towards the four ahead of us. 

“My class is Archer Master. Allow me to show you the power of the King of Heroes!” He runs forwards to Cu and Mash fighting ahead of us. King of Heroes? This kid is a king? Yeah, and I'm the Queen of the World. Besides those two look like the have it handled. It’s not as if this kid can do much. But then again, Gudako did say Servants were heroes of legend. 

“I’ll explain to you quickly what he meant by Archer. Servants have classes based on what they have accomplished in their legends. Cu Chulainn for example would normally be summoned in the Lancer class as he is a famous spearman. However, he can also be summoned as a Caster because of his knowledge of runes that was also mentioned in his lesson.” Olga continues walking and I waddle behind her. I hear a shout of joy from Kid Gil. 

“There are three knight classes. Saber, Lancer and Archer. Servants who come from these classes are considered the strongest. Their legends are well known, even to those not from their countries of origin, and they are generally hard to defeat.” 

“Three knight classes. Saber, Lancer and Archer. Got it.” Wow…I can barely get my bearings after a fainting spell. Instead I’m thrown into a lesson. Do I get a gold star if I get a question right? Will there be a pop quiz later? I sigh. My head is beginning to hurt. We stop walking right behind the three servants doing battle against actual skeletons of all things. 

“Master! Please watch as I show you what the strongest class can do!” Kid Gil runs a bit forward and with golden portals surrounding him weapons fly out and completely decimate a few skeletons in a row. 

“Huh? Aren’t you an archer? I thought you would be using a bow.” I can’t help but ask the kid. He turns to me with his hands behind his back and a slight blush on his face. 

“Ah well, I can use an actual bow...I just don’t care for it hehe. My Gates of Babylon launch all the treasures I’ve collected and will continue to collect at my enemies. There’s no need for my use of a bow.” He scuffs his sneaker across the ground. I can only stare. 

“B-but, but, just because you can shoot weapons doesn’t make you an archer...That defeats the whole purpose of archery?” I can’t wrap my mind around it. 

“Um…” He looks down. Crap I made him sad. 

“N-not that your um, Gates? Are bad or anything. You took out a good number of skeletons by yourself.” I should stop. I’m just digging a hole for myself. He looks up and smiles at me. Walking over to me, Kid Gil stops right at me. Enkidu jumps onto his shoulder. 

“Master, don’t worry. I understand. When we finish with this Singularity, I’ll tell you everything about me okay,” he smiles. Looking into his eyes I can’t help but blush. What is this kid? 

“Oi brat, stop trying to enchant your Master. We could use some damage over here,” Cu jumps back from a few skeletons. 

“Go, help them. Show me how strong of an archer you are Gil,” I smile at him. With a smile and laugh he runs back to the two Servants and a golden glow as more Gates open and weapons are flying. Gil is cheering and Cu is going along with him. Isn’t he supposed to be an adult? Overgrown child. 

“While they fight, I’ll continue. After the three knight classes, we have the three calvary classes. Riders are those who have done extraordinary feats and are known for riding chariots or horses into battles. Alexander the Great is one such hero. Then there are Casters. These are heroes who have been experts in the magical arts. The wizard Merlin is the most famous example of that. After the Caster class is the Assassin class. Famous assassins who have appeared throughout history. The Queen Semiramis is the oldest example of someone who can fit in the Assassin class. She is the oldest recorded poisoner in the world.” Olga Marie continued. 

We walked forward as the three, no, just two servants cheered as more skeletons became crushed bones. Mash was staying firmly between the fight and the two Masters, in the off chance that skeletons get passed the two powerhouses. Olga Marie and I were far back enough that the Servants would be able to intervene. 

“Um...this is nice and all, but should we really be playing school right now?” Shouldn’t we work to leave this...singularity? 

“Hmm, right now, we’re considering this a leisurely break time. You learn the basics of the classes and how to be a Master,” Olga Marie said looking annoyed. Is not being a Master that much of a slight to her? 

“Now there’s one more basic class you need to learn about. The Berserker Class. These are the heroes who have become mad warriors and are known for their rage. The Greek hero Heracles is the greatest case of a Berserker hero. Berserkers are known as Berserkers because of an ability known as Madness Enhancement. Madness Enhancement is what makes a Berserker, well Mad. It also enhances all parameters, but mostly a hero’s strength. Be aware that all heroes can fall under the class of Berserker. If the hero is not originally a Berserker, Madness Enhancement can instead be a detriment as opposed to a benefit. Madness Enhancement can range from D to EX, with Madness Enhancement EX rendering a Berserker hero completely insane.” We continued walking seemingly getting closer to a mountain? We seem quite a ways away though. Olga Marie stopped. 

“Are you listening Hakuno?” She turned to me. Honestly, I tuned her out a while ago. My feet are hurting again. Watching Gil and Cu attack the skeletons were more interesting. 

“Um...Three Knight Classes, Three Calvary Classes, Berserkers are crazy. I think I got it.” I nod at her. Her face looks mad, and there’s a vein popping up on her forehead. What? I think I got the gist of it. At this point I want to sit down. 

“You-” 

“My feet are hurting pretty bad. I think I need to sit down.” I begin to look for a place to sit. The noise from the skeletons has seems to stopped. Guess skeletons have stopped coming. 

“Tch, that’s fine then. We should be close to another leyline.” She crossed her arms and looked at Mash. 

“Mash come here and put your shield down,” she directed the purple haired servant. Another summoning? 

“Ah, the Director, using Mash’s shield as a catalyst, can strengthen our connection to Chaldea. With that we can speak to Dr. Roman,” Gudako explained walking towards us. 

“Master! You can rest your feet here!” Gil pointed to an incredibly plush chair...that looked too out of place in this apocalyptic hell. In fact it looked more like a throne. I waddled over. 

“Gil, are you sure? Where did you even get such a thing?” 

“Hehe, the Gate of Babylon stores ALL my treasure. Not just weapons. Anything I consider treasure I can store in the Gate of Babylon. In there, it will never be touched by time or be destroyed.” He nodded with a terrifyingly familiar smirk. I turned my head away instantly and focused all my energy into sitting comfortably. Enkidu jumped into my lap. It seems the moment Kid Gil was summoned, Enkidu had glued himself to the kid. 

“Eh? That’s a nice thing you got there. Got anymore chairs for the rest of us,” Cu crossed his arms. 

Kid Gil looked away, “No. Only for a queen. You mongrels can suffer.” 

! 

His eyes. For a minute they...were they glowing? No. This place is getting to me. 

“...tch...you brat…” 

“Hello! Everyone still in one piece!?” Dr. Romani’s voice echoed a bit. “I’m going to send rations over now. Hopefully they can give you guys some energy. Ms. Kishinami, please tell me if you feel faint again. After the summoning ritual, we lost communication, but you should be monitored at all costs.” Uh thanks Dr...way to make me feel the love. 

“Thank you Dr. Roman. We’ve received the rations. I’ll proceed to distribute them.” Mash walked around giving everyone rations. 

“Eh? Just that?” Kid Gil wrinkled his nose. A gate opened up right next to us and out dropped a platter of fruit and a golden cup. Holding the platter up to me Kid Gil gave me a smile. 

“Unappetizing food should not touch the tongue of my Master and her child. Her Master, have some fruit straight from the fields of Uruk. Chilled to the perfect temperature and perfectly nutritious for one in your condition. And this is pure water from a mountain spring that is said to refresh after one sip. It really doesn’t, but the water is also good for you. You need to stay hydrated.” He offered both to me. Who is this servant I summoned honestly? Everytime this kid does something, it’s another surprise. 

“Uh…” 

“Oh? Is it...that Master wants me to feed her? My, how bold Master, to demand a King of my stature to feed you,” he began to laugh. I feel exhausted, and the fruit does look good. I hesitantly take a grape and nibble on it. Oh. Oh wow. It’s so sweet. Enkidu jumps from my lap to Kid Gil’s shoulders as he sets the platter on my legs. He then gives me the cup and after taking a sip of water, I can’t help but gulp a bit more down. 

“Master, please slow down!” I didn’t realize how thirsty I had become. Fires, summonings, apocalypses, monsters, all of these just make a woman thirsty. Before I knew it, half the platter is gone and the cup is empty. Looking at Kid Gil, I see that his mouth hanging open. 

“What?” 

“Master when was the last time you had any kind of sustenance?” Uhhhh...I can’t remember. I don’t remember eating before I went into Gil’s shed. I just didn’t have the appetite for it. And I know that’s bad, considering that I’m basically feeding two people, but...I just didn’t feel like it. 

“Please, from now on, watch your health more closely Master.” The cup filled up with water again. I took another sip. 

“Thank you Gil...for all of this.” 

His eyes shine and a blush comes across his cheeks. A wide smile goes across his face. 

“Master...I’m glad to help you and your child.” 

“Heh, he’s totally crushing on her..” 

I hear a yelp, and look to Cu only to see a portal close. 

“Good dogs are seen and not heard,” the kid in front of me said. 

“WHAT!?” Olga Marie is loud. She seems to be the high stress type. Both Kid Gil and I turn to see her speaking to the hologram of Dr. Romani. Ritsuka, Mash and Gudako have also turned to look at her. They’re all chewing on ration bars. 

“Yes, during Ms. Kishinami’s summoning ritual Chaldea has experienced a power surge. It was then that these two appeared. Or rather one appeared here and another walked through the door like she owned the place,” he muttered that last part. 

“Move weakling, I want to see my Master.” A voice regal voice sounded. Summoning...I was the only one who did a summoning. 

“My dearest younger self come here. Let us introduce our majesty to our Master. Once she returns from this Singularity, we will assist her and the child king to restore humanity.” 

“Um...but, we’re currently stuck here. So the most we can do is offer her spiritual support,” a shy voice added. 

“That will have to be enough for her then. You, did I not say to move. You dare make a Pharaoh wait!” 

“U-u-uhm please don’t be so-WAH” Dr. Romani was slapped away from the hologram by a staff. In it appeared to women. They looked to be twins...no one was older. Both had long hair and big eyes. The older one had an abundance of jewelry adorning her. Her face held the confidence of a woman who knew she was beautiful and knew how to command a room. The younger one was dressed more simply. She had large flowers in her hair and a sweet yet shy expression on her face. It is the older one who spoke first. 

“Which of you is Kishinami Hakuno? Ah, forget it, I see you now.” Her gaze zero’d in on me. Her face changed to surprise and quickly after, glee. 

“You...Meritamun? It cannot be. But yes, you are my beloved Meritamun. Only you would be able to summon one such as I. My dearest Osiris, like calls to like after all.” 

“Oh, yes...she does…Do you really believe!?!” The younger one looked happy too. 

“Of course,” the older one nodded with a look of absolute certainty on her face. 

“Excuse me--” 

“Quiet knave.” 

Oof. Dr. Romani, I’m starting to pity you. 

“My Master. I am delighted it is you my darling Meritamun. Now listen closely to who we are.” She held her head up high. 

“I am the Pharaoh Nefertari Meritmut, the Goddess Hathor incarnate, and the Eye of Ra! My class is Ruler.” She then pushed the younger one in front of her. 

“With confidence. Have no fear of Meritamun. She is ours after all.” 

“Yes. I am Queen Nefertari, the Great Royal Wife, the blessed of Hathor, and the One for Whom the Sun Shines. My class is Caster.” She tried to sound as confident as the older Nefertari, but I think she’s blushing. It’s hard to tell with the hologram. I should introduce myself. 

“Well...I’m Kishinami Hakuno...and I guess I am...your Master?” 

“Master! You have to reciprocate the confidence! Eh, we’ll make you a royal yet.” What? Child what? No. Absolutely not. I’m not a royal anything. 

“I see. The child king is correct. Don’t worry my dearest Meritamun, we will have you trained to royal taste,” Ruler stated. I feel like I’ve signed my death warrant. Looking at the two Nefertari, Rulers eyes began to sparkle. 

“My dearest Meritamun, you bless our house with a child,” she suddenly frowned, “That place is not where someone of your status should be! The moment you return from that pit trap, I will check both yours and the child’s health! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?” 

“Y-yes…” Why? 

A smirk. 

“As the Goddess Hathor, the goddess of the Sun to my beloved Ra, and a mother of MANY children, I will gladly take on the role of midwife. Delivering a child is nothing for one such as I. Ah, my Radiant Ra, if only you were here to see our dearest Meritamun bless our house with another child.” She seems to have gone far away. 

“A-ah, do you think...that it will be a girl or a boy?” No, shy Nefertari don’t go into the delusions with her. 

“Oh, my lovely younger self, it will be a girl of course! Our Sun King gave the world so many children, and yet, the amount of daughters that came from him were astronomical. It is only right the first born be female. Hohohohohohoho!” 

Is-Is she a rich girl from a shoujo manga!? 

“PLEASE- Give...it!” 

Romani appeared back in the hologram. 

“As you can see Ms. Kishinami, your summoning ritual has summoned multiple Heroic Spirits to aid you. Though the two versions of the same spirit are quite rare. Not only that, but to summon the Great Royal Wife of Ozymandias, The Pharaoh Ramesses II is quite the feat. In fact, even the child version of King Gilgamesh is incredible. You are quite the woman Ms. Kishinami!” 

Please stop. My face can’t get anymore red. 

“Of course Master is the best!” 

Gil no! 

“HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! My dearest Meritamun outshines even the brightest of this Chaldea’s so called Masters!” 

That’s not my name. 

“Oh my poor Hakuno.” 

“Please your majesty not so loud…” 

“Ritsuka, don’t say that so loudly. She might turn that stare onto you.” 

“You really think so?” 

“But her majesty seems nice Gudako-senpai. She even went and called Kishinami-san ‘Meritamun’. That’s the name of the daughter who took over her duties as Queen Nefertari became ailing.” 

“You dare order a Pharaoh!” 

“Oh wow Mash! How did you know that!?” 

“A-ah, Senpai, I like to read.” 

“Mah, well, when it comes to women kid, the Queen-types are the worst ones to deal with. They don’t take no for an answer no matter which way you reject them. Here’s a lesson kid, don’t get involved with Queens. They’ll steal your soul if they want it.” 

A-ah...just asking if you would please!” 

“Ah, Cu Chulainn, are you speaking of…” 

“Shhhh, Master. Don’t you know the saying, ‘Speak of the devil..’” 

“Resorted to begging a Pharaoh have we knave!” 

“Ah, maybe we should give him a chance to speak my older self…” 

“Wait, you seriously can’t be scared of Queen-” 

“Wait Director...who knows, she may be an enemy servant around here. Let’s not take any chances...pfft.” 

“Hmph, fine, speak lowly being!” 

“Don’t you want Ms. Kishinami to come..please watch where the staff hits...home!” 

“Master, it’s not funny. That woman is completely troublesome!” 

“I believe you Cu. I do.” 

“Hmph, I will relent...for now.” 

Kid Gil giggles next to me, rocking on his heels back and forth. 

“Master, you’ve summoned some lively Servants. I’m glad they’re Queens too.” 

“Huh? Why’s that?” No, really. What does being a Queen have to do with anything? 

“Because, Master, a Queen of the Moon like you should only be among your kind. Mongrels should fight for the right to be in your presence. After all, Master, you are a treasure.” 

Huh? Huh...HUH? Why do his eyes become slits and glow like that? It’s quite unnerving. Also so is that grin. All I need is for him to brush his hair back or something. I’m just...going to disregard everything he says. That seems better for my sanity. 

“Anyway, if you head for the mountain cave, you should be able to get to the Holy Grail of that Singularity,” Dr. Romani sounded exhausted. I proceed to stand up. Time to walk some more. Will this be detrimental to the baby? 

“Alright. We’ll head that way then. Romani, continue to monitor our surroundings and tell us if anything of significant power comes our way.” The Director turns towards the mountain side of Fuyuki. 

“Understood Director. I’ll be sure to-WAH!” 

“My dearest Meritamun, I know that your feet must be in pain. Please bear with it a little longer. Soon you will be in my arms, and I will embrace with the power of the sun.” 

“U-um...thank you Your Majesty?” 

“Your Majesty? Oh no dearest, call me Mama. I will soon teach you the joys of ruling by my side again. You so do remind me of my younger self.” 

“Y-your Majesty, if you would excuse me-” The hologram closed. 

“Pfft, that was entertaining. So Hakuno, you’re a Princess?” 

“Gudako, please. Don’t. Just...don’t.” 

“Little Moon is more than a princess,” Cu chuckled. 

“Huh, then what would she be,” Mash asked, Ritsuka nodding along with her question. 

“She’s my Queen of course,” Kid Gil stated as if he was stating that the sky is blue, the grass is green and we all breathe oxygen. 

“Gil, I’m not your Queen. First, you’re too young for me. Second, I doubt you would want a widow as a Queen.” 

“Widow? Heh, Master please. I already know that the child in your womb is mine in some way. I can feel its nature. Even the guard dog can.” 

“Yup.” 

What? His in some way? That’s not possible. I once again tell myself to disregard everything this kid says. Just treat him like a kid Hakuno. This will help your sanity in the long run. 

“...Right. Can we just...continue to this mountain.” 

“Hmph, having rendezvous with Servants are not possible. They are made of mana after all.” 

Thank you Olga Marie. I have no clue what you just said but it refuted Kid Gil’s claim and ended the conversation in one go. We continued to walk the eerily silent streets. I’m hoping for more skeletons honestly. This silence is slightly awkward. 

“He...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh look, prey! New prey! New prey! The Grail shall be mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” A shadowed figure appeared in front of us. Dark fumes surrounded it as psychopathic laughter emanated from it. 

“Tch! Romani! Why didn’t you alert us to an oncoming servant!? We don’t even have anything to do with the Grail!” 

“S-sorry Director! I’m a bit-” 

“Child King! Protect my Meritamun!” 

“Please, your Highness, I need to be at the control panel! Analyzing the servant signature now,” Dr. Romani’s voice echoed. 

“No worries! Protecting my Queen is my top priority.” Kid Gil jumped forward. 

“Mash, I’m sorry, please bear with us a little longer,” Ritsuka said taking a small step forward. 

“Right, Senpai orders!” Heels clicked and a shield came down between the shadow and the group. 

“Yo, Master, another one is headed this way!” Cu stepped up to the right of Kid Gil. 

“Caster’s right! Another signal confirmed,” Dr. Romani exclaimed. Another shadowed figure landed right next to the Shadow Assassin. 

“Hehehe, let’s finish this Lancer. That purple Heroic Spirit looks interesting, but, I still want her head. You can have the Archer and Caster!” 

“Kid! Leave Lancer to me! You help Shielder against the Assassin,” Cu began to form runes! 

“Mmm, got it! Miss Shielder! Master! Let’s get started!” 

“Kishinami! This is your chance to learn the basics of being a Master,” Olga Marie threw a rock down between the servants and both of us. Gudako did the same for her and Ritsuka. A magical circle, I’m guessing a barrier, formed. 

“Uh...got it.” I would have to be careful. First, Cu stepped up to fight the new shadow called Lancer. That has to mean that there may be a bit of a class advantage. Remember what Olga Marie said about classes. Oh Gil, if now is the time, let whatever gaming knowledge you tried to hammer into me come out now! 

“Hahahahahahahaha!” 

“Fou! Fou!” 

Woah they’re fast. Assassin went straight for Mash as she lifted her shield. Kid Gil jumping behind her. Lancer launched forward only to be intercepted by a fireball and Cu jumping forward to with another ready. 

“Kishinami! Order your servant! Make sure to use his class name!” 

“MROW!” 

“Uh right!” Pay attention Hakuno. Kid Gil had golden weapons flying at those skeletons from earlier. That Assassin is totally focused on Mash. With that kind of tunnel vision, Kid Gil can take advantage. Another fiery explosion happens nearby. 

“G-Archer! Try launching your weapons from under him. Try to keep him at a disadvantage. Anything to keep him from wailing on Mash,” I hope he heard me. 

“Yeah Master!” 

Golden portals appear beneath and around Assassin, launching various weapons. They should have pierced him right! When the portals vanished Assassin was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go? 

“A Master!? Hahahahaha! I’ll take you out first then!!” 

Above us! Servants are so quick! 

“Archer!” 

Golden portals surrounded every angle of Assassin and with the launching of more weapons pierced him. He had nowhere to go right! Moving from that angle would have been impossible right! With the portals vanishing and Kid Gil appearing in front of the barrier we all waited to see what would happen. 

“Not enough! Not enough! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

Assassin continued to fall towards Olga Marie and I. No way! That was point blank! More fiery explosions sound around us. 

“Caster,” Gudako shouted, “use your Noble Phantasm!” 

What’s a Noble Phantasm? Some kind of ultimate attack? 

“Got it Missy! Here goes! Burn up, tree giant-What!” 

“Hey!” 

This feeling! That feeling of magic from Kid Gil has become razor thin. As if someone tied a rope around whatever makes my magic flow to him. 

“Hehehehehehe! No chance!” 

Lancer! He did something to Kid Gil and Cu! 

“HAHAHAHAHA! GOODBYE MASTERS!” 

“No I won’t let you!” 

More portals appeared surrounding Assassin. They vanished again. What!? How? 

He’s nearly on top of us! Hissing clouds my hearing and I can feel claws dig in my shoulders. 

“DIE!!!” 

“Damn you! Master! Throw the mean lady in front of you!” 

Shit. Olga Marie and I are done for! 

“MASH!” 

“YES! DEPLOYING NOBLE PHANTASM!” 

A shield and then a giant magical circle appeared above us and what looked like...a stone wall? 

“HAHAHAHA-WHAT!” 

Shadow Assassin seemed to have bounced off the giant shield and leapt back in front of us dodging myriad after myriad of weapons. 

“YOU! STAY STILL MONGREL AND DIE!” 

“HAHAHAHAHA AS IF!” 

“CASTER END IT!” 

“WICKER MAN!” 

“KISHINAMI! TELL ARCHER TO USE HIS NOBLE PHANTASM!” 

“Right! Archer, you heard her,” I shouted. Golden portals appeared everywhere surrounding not only Assassin, but Lancer too, who was being thrown inside a giant burning wooden man. 

“MROW! MROW!” 

“FOU! FOU FOU!” 

“I’ll teach you some manners! Treasure is something you use like this! Gate of Babylon!” 

The golden portals threw out chains that wrapped around Assassin. Struggling to move the chains seemed to tighten around the shadow being and from all the other portals, a deluge of weapons shot out. Sword, lance, axe, it didn’t matter. They all pierced their targets. 

“AAAUUGGGHHHH!” 

Assassin didn’t stand a chance. Looks like Lancer didn’t either. 

“CURSE YOU CASTER! HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH A WANDERER!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Rider already cursed me too. Besides, these brats have potential. My young Master for instance has potential in all the right places.” 

Cu reached Gudako and put an arm around her shoulders. Fou sprung from my shoulder to run over to her. 

“Caster! Please! Stop that!” 

“No can do Master,” Cu grinned. 

“Ugh...damn you,” Assassin was impaled on lances and swords, “With the Holy Grail before my eyes…” he vanished. I’m guessing it’s the same seeing as Cu Chulainn has relaxed...or relaxed as much as he could with Fou kicking him in the face. 

Looking to Ritsuka, I can see he’s speaking to Mash. Probably checking to see if she got hurt. Though he does look quite winded. I look down at my feet. If it wasn’t for her, Olga Marie and I… 

“Mash,” I call to her, “Thank you for protecting us,” I smile. 

“Uh...You’re very welcome Ms. Kishinami!” 

She bows her head. Oh, there should be… 

“Mash, you don’t have to bow to me. You, Cu and Gil are protecting me and everyone else who can’t fight here. Have confidence in yourself. I know I appreciate it very much.” 

Her pale cheeks turn red. In the background Cu is waving his hand with a Fou clinging on. I ignore it in favor of turning to Ritsuka and Olga Marie. 

“Thanks to you two also,” I look at Olga, “for the barrier and lessons,” and look at Ritsuka, “and for your quick thinking.” 

“You’re welcome Ms. Kishinami,” Ristuka smiles back. 

“Hmph. At least you’re a quick study, unlike some,” Olga Marie glares at Ritsuka. He shivers and moves a few steps away. I wonder what their history is. 

“OI! GET OFF ALREADY! I’M NOT EVEN HOLDING ONTO HER ANYMORE!” 

“FOU! FOU FOU FOU! FOU KYUU!” 

“OI! WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!” 

“YOU GUYS PLEASE! HAVE SOME MANNERS!” 

“Master...you’re thanking everyone but me...umm...” Kid Gil chimes from next to me, “Could it be that my fighting was inadequate…” he scrapes his foot against the ground. I turn to him and put a hand on his head. Enkidu jumps to his shoulder and purrs. 

“Gil,” I smile, “I want to thank you most. After all, you timed your attacks perfectly.” 

“FOU FOU FOU!” 

“I’M A WHAT! WHY DOES SOMETHING LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS!?” 

A blush appears on his face. Gil...if we were to be able to have a son...would he be this precious? 

“HEY! WE’LL BE LEFT BEHIND IF YOU KEEP THIS UP!” 

“FOU!” 

“MERITAMUN ARE YOU ALRIGHT! ANSWER ME! MERITAMUN!” 

“ALRIGHT DAMMIT! JUST LET GO!” 

“FOUUUUUUUUUU!” 

“YOUR HIGHNESS...please...stop pushing me away from the communications panel!” 

“KYUUUUUUUU!” 

“CHILD KING! IS MY MERITAMUN ALRIGHT!? I WILL RAIN THE MIGHT OF A GODDESS UPON THE ENEMY!” 

“Master! Please answer us!” 

“Please let me take control of communications!” 

Ritsuka’s bracelet continues to make noises. Very loud noises. These two are also my servants. 

“Ms. Kishinami, maybe you should sit for this,” Ritsuka motioned to some stable rubble, but a throne appeared out of a golden portal. 

“SILENCE WEAKLING! I WILL SPEAK TO MY DEAREST!” 

“Master, please sit. Dealing with the Pharaoh Queen will be exhausting,” Kid Gil leads me to the throne. Before I can even blink another portal appears beneath my feet and out rises a foot rest, “It’s best for Master to stay off her feet. Had we been in my kingdom, I would keep you on bed rest with servants fetching everything for you. Too bad this stinking place is all we have currently,” Kid Gil smiles at me. I don’t know what to say to that. 

“ENOUGH YOU TWO! THIS IS A SERIOUS SITUATION! FOU GO BACK TO MASH! CASTER! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!” 

“I’m being called a weakling by another person...how depressing…” 

“Everyone, please, just call me Hakuno,” that should work. Right? Right. My feet are glad to be up. 

“Resting doesn’t sound bad. Though we should continue towards the mountain,” Olga Marie takes a seat on the rubble. 

“Gil, you should rest too,” I look at the child who just grins in my direction. 

“Don’t worry Master. As a Servant, it can take a lot to make me tired. So, let me take care of you okay?” 

I have to look away lest I cuddle him into my chest. Something about him is terrifying. 

“FOU!” 

The white creature jumps onto Mash’s shoulder, followed by an exhausted Gudako and wincing Cu Chulainn walking to our group. His finger is red and there are bruises on his face. 

“Damn squirrel…” 

“...Fou.” 

A flash of lightning passes by. 

“Do not start this again. Both of you,” Gudako places both hands on her hips, glaring specifically, at Cu. Both look away from each other. 

“..tch.” 

“..fou.” 

“Whew! I’m back! Thank you for moving your majesty,” Romani voice comes from Ritsuka’s bracelet. 

“Y-Y-You! Wait till I get my hands on you! To ask this of my younger self!” 

“Ritsuka, Gudako and Ms. Kishinami,” Romani says, “You did wonderful during that battle. Mash, congratulations on unleashing your Noble Phantasm.” 

“Please calm down Ruler. Dr. Archaman just needs to do his job to bring Master home safely. Don’t you want her here?” 

“Thank you Dr.!” 

“Of course! She is our Meritamun! She will be here!” 

“Ah little lady! That was quite the feat. We should practice it a few times so you can get the hang of it. I’m sure your Master can take the drain,” Cu smirked. 

“Then let him do his job Ruler.” 

“Yes! It was a very nice defensive Noble Phantasm Ms. Kyrielight! I would know, after all, I’ve collected the treasures of the world,” Kid Gil threw his hands out. 

“Hmph, fine.” 

“Collected the treasures of the world? What do you mean by that Gil,” I look at him. He snickered. 

“Don’t worry Master. I’ll tell you everything about myself when we’re all safe,” he puts a hand on my belly and it glows, “Hmmm...stay strong little one.” 

Uhhh...okay. I’ve reached the point of just going with whatever. 

“Romani, check the perimeter. Berserker is still out there and we’re not equipped to deal with him at all. We’ll spend five more minutes here, but after we have to continue on,” Olga Marie looks at me. I nod, five minutes is fine. Leaving this hellhole is a priority. 

“Already on it Director. No enemies in the current surrounding area. You guys are at the perfect moment to rest for a bit.” 

“Good,” Olga Marie sighed. Gudako and Ritsuka have also found seats. 

“Ritsu are you able to handle multiple phantasms from Mash?” 

“Don’t worry Guda. I’ll have to if we want to get out of here.” 

These guys are just kids. Hell, I’m just a working wife and what would have been a stay at home mom. Now we’ve all been pulled to save the world. Enkidu jumps into my arms and purrs. Yeah...what kind of cosmic joke is this? Did I slight some god or goddess in a past life or something? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I didn't realize this was so wanted. Shout out to Medb and Valeria for putting up with me in Discord. Y'all are lovely and deserve cuddles from CatKidu. 
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone else, thanks for the warm reception. Also for dealing with whatever this is. Read the notes if you feel like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes:
> 
>   1. Headcanon that most Servants remember all their Grail Wars and that unless something like a Singularity (cause it’s an anomaly) happens, they won’t forget. 
>   2. Headcanon that if Gil and Hakuno were normal they’d be this closet nerd couple into kinky nerd shit. Gil would totally make a good Dothraki...oh wait...he kinda was one historically. 
>   3. I like the Daenerys and Drogo relationship at the end. Probably cause they grew into it despite Daenerys being sold like a broodmare. She tried to make the best out of a bad situation. But seriously, Dothraki have words for “Moon of my life” and “My Sun and Stars” but not “Thank You.”? Dafuq? 
>   4. Yes, Hakuno called Kid Gil “My Sun and Stars”. Mind you, she was just waking up from a very nice memory. Can you blame her? She’s been through a lot. 
>   5. Kid Gil is going to be a bit different from Grand Order Gil. He’ll have a bit more of his Archer self in him. 
>   6. Singularity F will be pretty fast paced. Poor Hakuno will barely have a moment of rest. 
>   7. I’ve been wanting to write the word **WADDLE** for the longest. 
>   8. I wish a single servant could take out a whole row sometimes. Without the use of an AOE NP. I’m spoiled from FF: Brave Exvius lol. 
>   9. Olga Marie is a teacher at heart. After all, she explains quite a lot in “Learning FGO with Manga.” Gudako and Ritsuka...eh...not so much. One’s to busy trying to get into Mash’s skirt (eeehhhh….) and the other is completely besotted by Astolfo. (Like why? You already have plot armor.) 
>   10. The fruit, cup, chair, and water all came from Archer’s side of the Gate. Kid Gil gives no fucks. 
>   11. Ah, Pharaoh Nefertari and Queen Consort Nefertari. Y’all both gonna kill me aren’t you? Well, at least you guys aren’t Dick Wizard the Walking Meme. Their stats will come later. 
>   12. Ramesses II had over 100 kids. God only knows how many were boys and how many were girls. Dude was not only virile, but he was fertile as fuck too. 
>   13. Actually Satan™ is real. Fight me. He was supposed to appear in this chapter. 
>   14. **The First Order anime has Cu Caster popping up during the Shadow Medusa fight (Chapter 5 Arrow 2) and not during the Shadow Cursed Arm and Shadow Benkei fight (Chapter 6 Arrow 2). So I plopped him there so the Shadow Cursed Arm and Shadow Benkei can be Hakuno’s time to get in some practice. Skeleton fighting is just Cu Caster and Kid Gil having fun honestly.**
>   15. I want the class system to play at least a little bit into the story. Hopefully this doesn’t go the way of the Raditz. 
>   16. **I can’t write battles. Sorry.**
>   17. Best Kouhai however has innate taunt. A reflection of most of my battles. Everyone goes after the Eggplant in my fights. Also her NP fired off earlier than in the game. Or anime. (I’ve only seen snippets.) 
>   18. I made Shadow Cursed Arm crazier than he is in the game. 
>   19. Also that **Protection from Wind A** came in handy. 
>   20. There goes **Blank Subscription List.**
>   21. Kid Gil has inherited Archer’s rage. I guess he’s more in line with his Illya counterpart. 
>   22. “GIL! GIL!” “HE’S OUR GUY!” I’m a mess lol. 
>   23. For that one moment, where chains held Assassin, Gil had Sure Hit. 
>   24. In case you’re wondering, Caster Nef has tied up Ruler Nef up with Lotus vines after being asked by Romani to let him do his job.
> 



	3. Actually Satan™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice makes perfect~

**Chapter 3:**

**Previously on ~~The Walking Dead~~ When Planes Align:**

_“Romani, check the perimeter. Berserker is still out there and we’re not equipped to deal with him at all. We’ll spend five more minutes here, but after we have to continue on,” Olga Marie looks at me. I nod, five minutes is fine. Leaving this hellhole is a priority._

_“Already on it Director. No enemies in the current surrounding area. You guys are at the perfect moment to rest for a bit.”_

_“Good,” Olga Marie sighed. Gudako and Ritsuka have also found seats._

_“Ritsu are you able to handle multiple phantasms from Mash?”_

_“Don’t worry Guda. I’ll have to if we want to get out of here.”_

_These guys are just kids. Hell, I’m just a working wife and what would have been a stay at home mom. Now we’ve all been pulled to save the world. Enkidu jumps into my arms and purrs. Yeah...what kind of cosmic joke is this? Did I slight some god or goddess in a past life or something?_

* * *

“Mash, are you alright,” Ritsuka turned to his kouhai, her face looking down at the ground. 

Looking up at him through her hair, she blushed a bit. Mash is so adorable. Watching the two interact, reminded me of when I met Gil...in a way. 

“I’m operating perfectly Master…” she looks down at her feet, “it’s just...despite having enough experience, and...being able to unleash my noble phantasm to protect Ms. Kishinami and the Director...I...still don’t know its name,” she looked back up, her face frustrated. 

I get it now. I think. Gil’s noble phantasm, his ultimate attack, was the “Gates of Babylon,” and I think I heard Caster yell out “Wicker Man,” before he was disrupted. Mash was called...a Pseudo-Servant? No...a Demi-Servant. 

“Um...by the way, Mash, when you introduced yourself,” I paused, “you said you were a Demi-Servant? What exactly is that,” I questioned. A Demi-Servant isn’t a normal servant right? 

“Ah, um, Ms. Kishinami, a Demi-Servant is…” she looks uncomfortable. Olga Marie spoke up from her seat. 

“I’ll explain for now Mash. At some point you will have to come to terms with it,” she looked straight at Mash, then, turned to me, “A Demi-Servant is a human who has taken the Saint Graph, or Magical Core of a Heroic Spirit into their bodies. This allows them to function as servants,” she looked down at her feet with her fists clenched. 

“Experiments were done to see if a human could take on the aspects of summoned Heroic Spirits. The experiment was deemed a failure and shut down. It seems though, that the forced rayshift here allowed Mash to become a Demi-Servant through her summoned Heroic Spirit.” 

She took a deep breath and looked at Mash again. I also faced Mash. So there’s more to her than meets the eye...I wonder. How much did Mash suffer before being allowed to have freedom? It’s obvious between Mash, Olga Marie and most possibly Dr. Romani, Chaldea had some dark secrets. Better not to pry, these people are protecting me after all. 

“No Ristuka,” Olga Marie turned to him, “Mash, does not have a name for her Noble Phantasm. Not only that, she was barely able to deploy it successfully. With the enemies here, you two will train so she can deploy her Noble Phantasm at an adequate level,” Olga Marie crossed her arms. 

Gudako jumped up from her seat and grabbed Casters arm. 

“We’ll help! We can herd enemies here for Mash to fight. Get through enough enemies and you’ll have to fight Cu,” she winked at Ritsuka. He just awkwardly stared at her. 

“O-oi woman don’t go volunteering me for things-” 

“Hmm, so you won’t help a young beautiful maiden like Mash train her Noble Phantasm? And here you were trying to cozy up to her earlier,” Gudako smirked turning her eyes into...soulless husks...wow...were teenagers always this scary. A bead of sweat runs down Caster’s face. 

“...like Medb…” 

“...What was that?” 

She also just volunteered her servant up to get beaten by Mash’s large shield. I should probably ask Gil too. I heard children have a lot of energy, and it must be doubly so for a child servant. 

“Gil...do you want to help Mash? I know you’re probably bored with us resting all the time…um...what?” 

“Alright alright, I was going to help her anyway! Just...just stop staring at me like that!” 

“Like what Caster…” 

Has he been staring at me this entire time? I can’t hold his gaze. I feel like if I continue to look back at him...something will be stolen from me. 

“Hmmm, helping a young and beautiful maiden like Mash? Alright Master, I’d love to.” 

“...Nothing...dammit..” 

“Caster...just tell me…” 

His voice sounded closer. 

“But Master…” 

“Um...Caster...you don’t have to help if you don’t want too.” 

“It’s fine little lady. I’ll help. Besides, the little moon needs as much rest as possible don’t you think?” 

“Yes Gil…” I turn to face him again, but… 

“Oh yes! She should be off her feet as much as possible!” 

! 

“Heh, I’ll go help Mash now. Get in a quick nap okay,” he’s already walking away. This kid...this kid! He...he...this is something you would do wouldn’t you asshole!? My face is all red now and...and...deep breathes Hakuno. Think of the baby. This kid...with your face...to bring those back. It isn’t fair...it isn’t fair at all… 

“Mash! I’ll help too!” 

“Oh but your Master…” 

“Don’t worry. We’ll stay close. You’ll have to fight both Caster and I. Will you and that boy be able to handle it?” 

“Meow…” “Fou…” 

“Oi brat, what did you do to your Master?” 

“Yeah Archer, her face is all red? Caster how come you don’t do that to me?” 

“E-eh?” 

Two furry animals proceed to snuggle my face a bit. Their purring is calming me down but… 

“Hey,” Olga Marie’s voice…”Wipe your face. Wait until we’re completely safe at Chaldea before letting it out.” 

“Maybe we should leave her be for a bit?” 

“Ah senpai...shall we begin the training then?” 

Hearing some noise, I turn my head to see the group walking a ways away. Ritsuka and Mash on one side of the street. Caster and Kid Gil on the other. Seems they’ll try to make Mash’s Noble Phantasm emerge. Watching the tense atmosphere, Gudako walks to the middle of the street, yet off to the side enough like some kind of announcer. 

“BEGIN!” 

Golden portals and red runes shine in the already inferno colored air. Mash readies her shield and off they launch. Hitting her shield there was quite a bit of a glow, but nothing substantial. 

“Mash! You have to protect your Master with your entire being!” 

“Young Lady, you can’t hesitate!” 

“Y-Yes! Again please!” 

“Go Mash! Go Mash! Ritsuka...cheer her on! She’s doing this for you!” 

“R-right!” 

Watching them training Mash, my eyelids begin to feel heavy. It’s a bit hard to keep them open...just a bit then. I’ll nap just a bit Gil. 

* * *

_The sun shines brilliantly in the sky. I look around and see a golden room with an empty throne. The room has openings, allowing a nice breeze to circulate the room. Walking to what looks like a balcony I reach the edge and look down. A city stands before me._

_“Hmm…and how did you get here?”_

_I begin to turn…_

_“Do not turn.”_

_Arms hold me. They’re warm. A chin rests on my head._

_“You have appeared here. Now, I must begin preparations.”_

_I go to turn again but the arms tighten around me._

_“You really don’t like to listen do you?”_

_“...W-who…”_

_Why is it so difficult to speak?_

_The arms tighten before loosening._

_“Don’t worry about it. Just enjoy this moment.”_

_A heavy sigh and the figure leans on me a bit more, their hands going to my belly and glowing._

_“Protection for what is to come.”_

_The figure feels lighter and the world around me is darkening._

_“Continue to be stubborn. Continue to fight. And whatever happens, do not let go. Remember that. DO NOT LET GO.”_

* * *

“HEY WAIT DON’T TARGET ME!” 

“A SERVANT’S PROBLEMS ARE THE MASTER’S PROBLEMS!!” 

“IF MASH CAN’T FIGHT ANYMORE THAN YOU CAN DIE RITSUKA!” 

“MY SPELL IS THE COFFIN OF FLAMES, A GIANT OF VERDANT THORN!--WICKER MAN!” 

“THIS IS HOW YOU USE TREASURES!--GATE OF BABYLON!” 

“AAAAHHHHHH!” 

“SENPAI! DEPLOYING NOBLE PHANTASM! AAAHHHHH!” 

Booms echoed around and a giant blue light appeared. Snapping my head up at the screams, my eyes take in weapons and a giant wooden arm beaming a fireball hitting a giant blue shield. Closing my eyes from the blinding light of attacks colliding, for a moment, everything becomes strangely silent. 

“YES! ALRIGHT MASH!” 

Gudako jumped up before running towards Mash and Ritsuka. 

“Congrats little lady. Praise her brat. The little lady is without a doubt, a first rate Heroic Spirit,” Caster put his staff across his shoulders. 

“I’m glad for you Mash,” Gil said. 

“Senpai...just now, I! Thank you for the help,” Mash bowed her head. 

“I’m alive…I’m alive! Oh and Mash...congratulations. That was...amazing,” Ritsuka smiled at her. 

“A-ah, Thank you Senpai!” 

Gudako walked up to the group from her spot. I look to Olga Marie, who turns from the scene and nods at me. I take it as my queue that rest time is over. Enkidu and Fou jump off my shoulders and run to the group ahead of us. I begin to stand from the chair, nothing a little rocking back and forth can’t fix. 

“But Mash, you still didn’t say the name of your Noble Phantasm.” 

“Ah, yes. Even though I can now truly unleash my Noble Phantasm, I still don’t know its name or the true name of the Heroic Spirit...” 

“That’s because you didn’t want to know its true name. In response to your wish, your Noble Phantasm unleashed...ah...it’s like a fairy tail…” Olga Marie stares between Ritsuka and Mash. The purple haired servant fidgets under the stare. 

“Um...D-Director…” 

“Never you mind. I’m glad that you can now use your Noble Phantasm Mash. Now,” she crosses her arms, her face taking on one of contemplation. I finally reach the group to see Enkidu back on Gil’s shoulder and Fou on Ritsuka’s. Gil returns to my side with a smile on his face...I can only give a small smile back. 

“Did you see Master!?” 

“Yes, I caught the activation,” I turn to Mash, “congratulations Mash.” 

“T-thank you!” 

She’s too cute. 

“Director, do you have a thought about Mash’s Noble Phantasm,” Gudako tilted her head at Olga Marie. 

“Mhmm...got it. Since it’s a pseudo deployment of a Noble Phantasm, yes..that will do. For now we will call it ‘Lord Chaldeas’,” she declared putting her hand on Mash’s shoulder, “As Chaldea is a name that has meaning for you too. So, to activate your Spirit Origin, that’s a good spell for you right?” 

Mash smiles, “Y-yes! Thank you Director!” 

Olga Marie nods at her. We all suddenly hear a beeping...it’s coming from Ritsuka’s bracelet. 

“Lord Chaldeas...I like it! A perfect fit for you Mash! Waah-” 

“...Ruler. What did we discuss…” 

“Fine! I apologize for pushing you away from the console kn...Doctor.” 

“Thank you Ruler.” 

“Of course. Now, we’ve seen and heard it all. Young Maiden, congratulations on achieving your Noble Phantasm. Child King, how is Meritamun?” 

Woah...what happened there. Ruler is acting...normal? Calling Dr. Romani by his title seemed to hurt. 

“My Queen is doing wonderfully fine. Protections have been put in place for our child...though those are new. I wonder...where did they came from. They are not the Dog Casters…oh I see!” 

“What!? What is it!?” 

“Y-your majesty…” 

“Silence!” 

“Ruler.” 

She froze. A bead of sweat runs down her face. Is Caster Nefertari scary? She seemed quite nice in the earlier communications. Maybe the sweet personality is a misdirect? 

“Ah...my apologies. Now Child King, what is this spell on my dear Meritamun and my grandchild?” 

I’m not...sigh... 

“Ah, it’s a strong protection spell...that’s all!” 

“I see. Then, I shall leave you to continue towards the grail of that singularity. Meritamun, continue to stay by the Child King’s side,” and with that, Ruler is gone and Dr. Romani is back. 

“Whew...I’m back. Thank you Caster,” Dr. Romani looks quite haggard. I guess dealing with Ruler isn’t easy. 

“Now, with Mash acquiring a name for her Noble Phantasm, Gudako finding herself a Servant and Ms. Kishinami also her own Servant, everyone should focus on obtaining the Greater Grail of Singularity F,” Dr. Romani chimed. We begin to walk forward, a faint golden light appearing behind us. Gil must be putting the chair and stuff away. Olga Marie was walking in front along with Gudako and Caster. Mash and Ritsuka a few feet behind, with me following. 

As I walked, I couldn’t help but think of my Archer Servant. Gil...or rather Kid Gil, looks exactly like my Gil. Of course he is shorter as a child. But...he also acts kind of the same? 

“Little Lady, what say you to a bit more training? One can never train too much. How about it Master?” 

“Huh, Caster? Do you mean the skeletons from before?” 

“Ah. She’s deployed her Noble Phantasm twice now. But one more time where she gets to use it’s name should help her.” 

“That’s actually not a bad idea. Director, do you mind if we do a few fights?” 

This...I can’t think about this right now. Like Olga Marie said. Later, when everyone is safe in Chaldea, then I...I feel a hand hold mine and I tighten my hold on it. 

“No. If it’ll help Mash protect us better, then it’s fine.” 

“A-ah, Gudako is that really necessary..?” 

“Of course Ritsuka.” 

“I don’t mind Senpai! It will be more experience for me!” 

Yeah, I’ll just...hold...hold? 

“Ok then. Since you want to Mash.” 

“Now...Missy just hold still...” 

“HEY! What are you drawing on my coat!!” 

Looking down I see wide red eyes staring at me and a mini version of my husband’s face looking at me with blushing cheeks. 

“Just some misfortune-bringing rune!!” 

“Caster really, on the Director!?” 

“...Master...please don’t get so lost in your head okay? But if you do, don’t let go. Only you can hold my hand,” Gil looks off to the side, his hand tightening a bit more and pulling me to a stop. 

“She can handle it! By the way, don’t depend on the Kid Archer. He’s a bit busy...” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

“GRRRRRR!!! ZUAAAA!!” 

“Director, Master, get behind me!” 

I sigh, “Yeah, I won’t let go…but...um, why…” it’s frustrating. I can’t get the question I want to get out of my mouth. Why is it so hard? I feel a head on my belly and arms trying to hug me, but can’t quite get around my size. 

“...Master...you are my Queen,” Gil looks up at me, “that is something very significant to one such as I…” his eyes slit and begin to glow, this is both unsettling and yet, “that from the moment you reached that status…” it makes me feel warm, “you would have this King forever.” 

“DEPLOYING NOBLE PHANTASM! LORD CHALDEAS!” 

“WICKER MAN!” 

But… 

“Gil...I’m sorry,” I can’t...he’s a child...and besides, “I can’t be your Queen…” he looks like the husband who left…”You look...too much like…” 

“ALRIGHT MASH!” 

“Yes! I think I have it down now!” 

“YOU! REMOVE THESE RUNES!” 

“I look like who Master…” 

Like my dead Gil. 

“Alright alright sheesh! So...pushy…” 

“WHAT WAS THAT!?” 

“Runes removed!” 

“Like my dead husband…” 

Keep it together Hakuno. 

“...I see…” 

He smiles and pulls me into a walk. 

“Then Master...I apologize.” 

“We’re almost there. There’s the cave up ahead.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” 

What does he need to be sorry for? He’s a servant and...he..shouldn’t be… 

“It seems a mongrel version of myself stole your heart. He then proceeded to go off and die.” 

“Gil...don’t…” 

This brat...how...dare.. 

“So I will take his duty. I will treat you like the treasure, no, like the Queen you should be treated like. I will guard your heart and give you the pleasures of the world. You will want for nothing.” 

...he? What? He speaks as if... 

“Gil, you’re a child. I know you’re a Heroic Spirit, but you're still a child.” 

...he’s my husband instead. He turns his face back to me and smiles a small smile. His eyes suddenly look old. Like they’ve seen many things. They probably have. 

“You’ll find out eventually Master.” 

He goes on a bit ahead. Enkidu bats at his face. 

“Mrow.” 

We’ve reached a gloomy looking cave. Gil and I walk up to everyone. We had trailed behind quite a bit. 

“The Greater Grail is here. It’s a bit far back so don’t get lost,” Caster takes a few steps forward his staff glowing with a light. We all begin to follow. The cave is quite large with a lot of breathing room. 

“This cave, it looks natural,” Mash’s head turned in examination. 

“Huh, was this place always in Fuyuki,” Gudako asked. 

Then tension is palpable and I spend all my concentration on trying to just stay calm. I haven’t let panic take over yet, I refuse to allow it now. 

“Probably. It’s both natural and man-made, expanded by mages over the years...by the way, Caster. Do you know Saber’s true name? Earlier it sounded as if you fought a few times.” 

Saber? Who is that? 

“Ah. I know it. Anyone who fights Saber and gets hit with their Noble Phantasm will know that bastard’s true name. All the other servants were defeated because of that Noble Phantasm. It was that powerful,” Caster sounded frustrated as we walked. 

“A powerful Noble Phantasm,” Mash questioned. 

“What was it,” Ritsuka followed up. 

“Heh, it’s the sister sword to the Sword in the Stone. The most famous sacred sword in your time period. It’s name is-” 

The group comes to a stop with Fou on Mash’s shoulder and Enkidu still on Gil’s begin hissing at something from...behind us? 

“The Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur. Wielded by King Arthur, the proud King of Knights.” 

We all turn around and Gil is suddenly in front of me with his arm out. Enkidu jumps to my shoulder. 

“..tch...a faker…” 

“You are...Archer,” Olga Marie exclaimed. 

“Heh, speak of the devil. Or should I say the faithful follower. And here I thought I was the hound,” Caster walked forward. 

The person who appeared behind us was dressed in dark leathers and red rags. He had tanned skin with shocking white hair on his head. Red marks also appeared on his face and arms. Gil began to slowly move me back. 

“Master...please move back for your safety. I won’t let that faker touch you.” 

I begin to slowly step back, “...okay,” I still don’t remove my eyes from this Archer. 

“Seems like you’re still the loyal knight. Protecting that sword wielder like always,” Caster sounded smug. 

“Hmph. I have no memory of becoming a knight. I’m just here to chase away unwanted trash.” 

“A faker like you would know all about being trash hmmm…” 

Gil...do you have a grudge against this Archer? He looks at Gil and just stares. 

“...You...you’re stuck as a child. Even I could defeat you right now,” he smirks. 

“You...damn...mongrel…” 

He can’t get mad. He’ll lose focus on our situation. I have to stop him. Remember, use his class name in front of an enemy servant. 

“Archer! Please, pull yourself together,” I call out to him. 

“Mrow!” 

“Uh...mm. Sorry Master. I just got a little mad is all.” 

I can hear the smile in his words. 

“Oh...you’re the...Master?” 

The enemy Archer is just staring at me. I understand seeing one like me in this environment is pretty crazy but his mouth doesn’t need to drop open and his eyes don’t need to be that wide. 

“Heh, guess you’ve realized it? Don’t touch the little moon or the kid’ll bite your face off.” 

“I wouldn’t sully my mouth with that. Hey faker, stop staring at my Master with that mongrel face!” 

“Why are you protecting Saber!?” 

Thank you Olga Marie. A bow forms in one of Archer’s hands, a sword in the other. 

“Heh, he’s just a gatekeeper. It doesn’t matter why he’s protecting Saber, but it ends here. Master, I’m taking him on.” 

Archer shoots...the sword...it’s aimed towards Ritsuka, but it burns up before reaching any of us. Another sword forms in his hand. 

“Are you sure Caster,” Gudako asked. 

“Ah. With you by my side, we’ll destroy any opponent. Besides, it looks as if Archer doesn’t have the confidence to back up his words,” with that runes form and fireballs head straight towards Archer. He jumped out of the way. 

“Go now! Saber’s that way!” 

“Caster and I will stay here and deal with Archer! We’ll catch up soon,” Gudako stood behind Caster. 

“We should go...but…” Olga Marie, Mash and Ritsuka looked at me. 

“It’s fine. Run on ahead. We’ll catch up,” I tell them. Gil and I will have to do a semi-speedy walk. With Gudako and Caster fighting Archer and Olga Marie, Ritsuka and Mash getting a head start on Saber, we should be able to make it in time to lend at least a bit of assistance. I hope anyway as I begin walking with Gil at my side, watching the group disappear ahead and hearing the booms of the fight behind me. It seems our previous stop is now the new entrance to this cave. 

As we walk surrounded by various booms, Gil has a portal over my head and behind me catching the falling stones. 

“Master, we’re almost there.” 

“Yeah...I can hear them up ahead.” 

“MASH!” 

“DON’T LOOK AWAY! LOOK STRAIGHT AHEAD AND HOLD YOUR HEAD HIGH!” 

Is Mash hurt? We finally reach the entrance. Olga Marie has a barrier protecting her, Ritsuka and Fou. Mash is getting up from the ground with bruises on her body and in front of her stands a blonde figure with black armor. That must be Saber. 

We’re halfway to Olga Marie and Ritsuka when the figure begins to glow purple. Gil begins to walk in front of me. Mash stands with her shield ready to take the blow from the Saber who is lifting her sword. Olga Marie’s shield suddenly vanishes and Ritsuka begins to run towards Mash. 

“Gil,” I whisper, “do what you need to.” 

“Master…” 

“Don’t worry. She’s completely focused on Mash. Take her by surprise.” 

“But…” 

“I’ll be fine. Go.” 

“Mmm.” 

I see Gil vanish and finally make it to Olga Marie. With a quick glance she throws up another barrier. Just as Saber’s sword takes on a purple hued glow and power coalesces around it. 

“RITSUKA!” 

“EXCALIBUR MORGAN!” 

A large blast hits Mash’s shield and it’s too strong. I have to cover my face from the wind. Guess Olga Marie’s barrier doesn’t protect from that. I can barely get a look at the situation, but I know this...Mash...Mash can’t take much more of this. And Ritsuka...he ran to her…Gil...where are you? 

A blue glow begins to appear from the blast of purple light. That’s the look of Mash’s Noble Phantasm. 

“...LORD CHALDEAS! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” 

“THAT SHIELD IS!” 

The attack was reflected right back to Saber. Though with the clearing of the smoke, it looks as if her attack barely hurt her. Suddenly golden portals surround her and weapons begin to fire at her. She begins blocking them with her sword. Mash collapses, but I can see Ritsuka supporting her. 

“My, how you have fallen King of Knights!” 

Gil’s voice echoes all over the cave. Where did he go? 

“You..! King of Heroes! Show yourself!” 

“Hehehehe! I’m right here!” 

There, on the ledge with the giant purple glow. A crater? This kid! He’s sitting there like some delinquent! Well...I did tell him to do what he needed to do. Maybe it was too broad of an order? 

“I’ve fallen? Oho...you’ve been reverted to child status. A perfect age for an overgrown brat like you Gilgamesh!” 

Now that’s cruel. And Gilgamesh? I thought it was just Gil. I’ve heard that name before...Gilgamesh...but this isn’t the time. 

“Aahh...to think I once believed you were worth being my wife,” Gil’s hand raised to his hair to brush it back, his eyes doing that glow again. His wife? How old is this kid really? 

“Still mad that I rejected you?” 

“...tch...bitch…” 

More portals begin to form and shoot weapons. Saber begins to bat away each weapon with her sword, she looks as if she’s dancing. The portals close and she smirks. 

“Seems like you have a limit,” she raises her sword again and begins to take aim. 

“EXCALIBUR…” 

Portals open underneath her and she jumps, dodging the weapons they fired. More portals, more weapons, more dodging. 

“MY MAGE CRAFT IS A CAGE OF FLAMES!” 

That’s…a blue figure dashes past us... 

“A FLAMING YET VERDANT GIANT!” 

Caster! Then that means...I look behind me to see Gudako running to Olga Marie and I, a bit pale. 

“Hey, sorry we’re late.” 

“RETRIBUTION! A SHRINE THAT PURIFIES THE EVIL OF HUMAN AFFAIRS!” 

With Gil constantly firing, Saber can’t get an attack off. 

“THE ONE WHO DESTROYS! WICKER MAN!” 

A giant fire man made of wood comes from the ground. Gil’s portals disappear as Saber is now busy dodging the giant wooden puppet, and attempting to attack it, only for her to be grabbed by its giant hand. Opening up its middle it throws her inside and closes the door. The giant thing begins to collapse onto the fiery ground that surrounds it and blows into a giant fireball. The fireball becomes a fiery pillar that launches through the cave ceiling and into the sky. Does this mean it’s over? 

When the smoke clears, I expect Saber gone. Instead, she’s still standing. What is this servant made of? 

“Victory for the power that protects? Heh, I stayed my hand at the very end.” 

She’s smirking? And glowing with golden particles like the other servants who were defeated. 

“Ultimately, no matter how fate changes...I face the same end when I’m alone…” 

“What do you mean? Do you know something,” Caster asked. 

“Speak of what you know King of Knights,” Gil appeared near me. 

Saber continued disappearing, “Eventually you will know, Ireland’s Child of Light, King of Heroes...the Grand Order…” 

Olga Marie gasp was heard. The golden motes of light were up to Saber’s shoulders. 

“The battle...for the Holy Grail has just begun.” 

“Oi! What do you mean by that!?” 

Saber disappeared. For a moment Caster looked down at his hand. 

“Hey, we’ve contracted remember,” Gudako walked up to him, “you won’t vanish,” she stated as she took his hand and showed him hers. The one with the marks on it. 

“...Right.” 

A golden glow appeared where Saber was standing. A diamond like thing floated in the air. 

“Confirmed. Saber is gone,” Mash stated, “does this mean we’ve won?” 

“Yes! I can confirm it here too! You all did a fine job. Director…?” Dr. Romani’s voice came from Ritsuka’s bracelet. 

“How did that servant know about the Grand Order?” Olga Marie looked a bit dazed. 

“Hey mean lady, what’s the Grand Order,” Gil asked from my side. 

“Well done all of you,” she walked a bit forwards. Wow, she completely ignored Gil, and judging by the sight furrow in his brow he didn’t like it either. I smooth it out only for him to take my hand and intertwine our fingers together. He gives me a smile and I...dammit, I let him keep holding my hand, but look at Olga Marie’s back. It’s getting harder to hold back. 

“While a few things still remain a mystery, this mission is now complete. First,” she turns to the floating diamond, “let’s retrieve that crystal. That’s the reason Saber became abnormal and why Fuyuki City became a singularity.” 

Mash began to move to the crystal, “Yes, an immediate retrieval-” 

“Well, well, well...I did not expect you to make it this far!” 

A deep voice echoed. We all turned to look at the top of the crater to see a figure in a green tuxedo surrounded by the purple glow. 

“To go beyond the expectations of my plans, beyond my tolerances even. To believe I looked over you Master Candidates # 48 and #49. To think even an anomaly of a woman could appear! What a naÏve mistake I have made!” His eyes slightly open and Gil releases my hand to move in front of me. 

“Master…that man...” 

“Professor Lev,” Mash questioned. 

“Professor Lev! He’s there!? But-” 

“Caster, what-” 

“Oh…” Professor Lev smiled, “Romani, is that you I hear? You survived as well. Hmph. I told you to come to the command room immediately, but it seems you didn’t listen. Honestly...trash who can’t understand the simplest of orders,” his eyes opened fully with a crazed look, “the mere sight of you makes me want to vomit!” He grinned, his teeth remarkably sharp. 

“Don’t move Master. He’s..” 

Olga’s heavy breathing reached my ears and turning to look at her, she had a dazed look in her eyes. 

“Lev...” 

“Master! Please, fall back! That man, he isn’t the Professor we know,” she positioned herself in front of Ritsuka. Fou on his shoulder hissed up at him, Enkidu on Gil’s shoulder doing the same. 

“Haaahh…Why is it that humans always try to avoid their preordained destinies?” 

Olga Marie finally moved, she began walking forward, “Oh, Lev! Lev!” Her gait began to quicken towards this Professor Lev, “You’re alive!” 

“Olga! Stop…” I try to speak but Gil pushes his back into my front. I look to him and he shakes his head. Oh Olga...I don’t think this person is who you believe he is. 

“Oh! Thank goodness! Without you, I don’t know how I could protect Chaldea!” She continued with her speedy gait forward. 

“Director! Don’t! That man is…” Mash also tries to stop her but is ignored. 

“Hi Olga,” his eyes are closed and a fake smile is in place. A smile that could convince one to sell their soul to a demon. 

“Lev!” Olga was getting closer to the base of the crater. 

“You seem well. Looks like you had a rough time,” his smile widened. This guy, he’s pure evil. I hold a hand to my belly. 

“Yes, yes that’s right Lev! The command room exploded, the city’s in ruins and I can’t return to Chaldea! All the unforeseen complications are driving me crazy! But...it’s fine...right? As long as you’re here we’ll be fine...right?” 

Oh Olga… 

She stopped walking and smiled timidly, “That’s...how it’s always been right? You’ll help me this time too...won’t you?” 

His smile widened. 

“Yes, of course. All these complications really have irritated me. Heh,” His eyes opened wide and his grin stretched to an impossible degree, “You especially Olga Marie, have been my biggest complication…” 

“What, what…,” her smile was gone and a devastated look came across her face. 

“Director! Move away from him!” Romani’s voice rang out, louder and clearer than ever. 

“Hahahaha...I set that bomb right beneath your feet! Right under you and you still live!” 

A bomb under her feet. But she shouldn’t... 

Olga finally took a step back, “W-what? L-Lev...what’s that supposed to mean…?” 

“Sorry, you’re not actually alive! You’re already dead, or rather, your body is,” his face returned to normal...for now... 

“L-Lev…” 

“See, TRISMEGISTUS transferred you to this land after you became residual thoughts,” he grinned again, “You’ve had no aptitude to rayshift right? You can’t teleport without a body. Do you understand now? You’ve gained that aptitude you desired so much after you’ve died! For that reason you can’t return to Chaldea. The moment you do, your consciousness will vanish!” 

The floating diamond speeds towards Lev’s hand and a vision appears beside him...that’s the room that I was in before coming to this hell. Is it still on fire? And the globe is still red? 

“That’s…! Chaldea’s…” Olga took another step back, “Why is it bright red? That’s a lie right? An illusion? Right...Lev?” 

He smiled, “It’s real. I’ve connected the dimensions for you. With the Holy Grail, I’m able to do this much,” he grinned stretched impossibly large again, “Now behold scion of the Animusphere family! Look at your family’s foolishness! Not a sliver of blue representing human survival remains! Nothing but a beautiful bright burning red!” 

We all looked at the globe...it’s supposed to be blue? To represent humanity? 

“That’s the result of this mission! Look at it Olga Marie! Isn’t it wonderful!?” He threw his arms out as if presenting something grand. “Once again, your family’s foolishness, your incompetence has brought forth tragedy!” 

Olga took a few more steps back, a frustrated look on her face, “Don’t-D-Don’t be absurd! I didn’t fail! And I’m-I’m not dead!” She shook her head, her eyes watery. 

I felt my feet about to move, but was held back again. 

“Master…” Gil whispered. 

“She needs…” 

“There’s nothing you can do for her. Focus on surviving.” 

“But..” 

“She is already dead Master. But you and the baby are alive. I would like for it to stay that way. Please, don’t make me chain you up.” 

“Gil…” 

“I’m sorry Master. But nothing can truly-” 

“WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHALDEAS!” 

“Yours? It isn’t “yours”! Honestly, what an annoying girl!” 

Olga Marie’s body suddenly froze in place and then began floating. 

“What...m-my body...something’s pulling..across space…” her voice sounded pained. 

Lev let out a laugh, that menacing grin in place. 

“I told you, I’ve linked space-time together for you. I’d kill you now, but there’s no grace in that. So I’ll grant you your final wish. You can lay your hands on your treasure.” 

Olga tried to struggle as she continued to float closer to...a dimensional hole? 

“W-what are you talking about? S-stop! That’s Chaldeas!” 

His grin still in place, “Yes, no different from a black hole. Or maybe a sun. Either way,” his grin widened, “a human touching it will be split apart at the molecular level. Experience...a living death!” 

Closer and closer, Olga Marie’s body was drawn in by Chaldea. 

“Director!” “Director!” 

“No senpai!” “Master you can’t!” 

“NO!” 

Olga Marie...I could only watch… 

“NO! SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP ME! WHY!? WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!? NO! NO NO DON’T! I HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING! NO ONE’S EVER PRAISED ME FOR ANYTHING! I DON’T - I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” 

Her body finally reached the globe, the moment it touched it yellow lightning began to spark. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” 

We could only stare in horror as her screams died out. 

“D-Director…” Ristuka attempted to run forward but Mash grabbed him and pushed him behind her. 

“Senpai please! If you approach that man, you’ll die the same way!” 

I took a step back and pressed my hand into my bump. I felt a kick in response. 

“So, you seem to have figured out that I'm fundamentally, a different life form. That’s impressive for a Demi-Servant. Let me reintroduce myself, I am Lev Lainur Flauros,” he bowed, “in charge of the year 2017, sent to dispose of you humans.” 

His face became deranged with wide open eyes and that unsettling grin again. 

“Do you hear me Dr. Romani? As a friend who studied magecraft with you, here’s some last minute advice,” he threw his hands out, “Chaldea is finished! You humans, have reached the moment of your destruction!” 

“Lev Lainur,” Dr. Romani’s voice sounded out, “Is this related as to why we can’t see the year 2019?” 

Can’t see 2019? But I’m from 2019. 

“Heh, it’s not ‘related’ to anything. The reality is, is that this is the end. Unable to observe the future, you rattled on about how it vanished. That’s wishful thinking. It didn’t vanish,” he paused, “it was INCINERATED! The very moment Chaldeas was painted crimson you end became a certainty! Your era, no longer exists!” 

Various gasps were heard from the communicators. 

“Chaldeas magnetic field may be protected, but anything outside of that influence has faced the same fate as Fuyuki City!” 

“So that’s what it is. We didn’t lose contact with the outside world due to interference. We just lost the outside world itself,” Dr. Romani explained. 

Does that mean, my life is gone? All of my friends' lives too? 

“Hmph...you really are perceptive. I should have killed you sooner. What a shame. But, resistance is futile. If the time within Chaldea passes 2018, it’ll be wiped from the universe. This is something that can’t be changed.” 

“You…” 

“A rejection of humanity by human history itself! You didn’t perish because of your inability to evolve, not even because of a war with a foreign species.” 

He seems to be ranting now. This evil son of a- 

“Your own foolishness! Your incompetence! Because you lost the grace of our King!” 

King? What king? On second thought...please keep talking. 

“Like worthless trash! Burn away without a trace!” 

Everything began to shake around us. 

“So the singularity is finished? Cursed Saber. Should have just done what you were told. Even with the Holy Grail, she caused more trouble wanting to sustain this place. Ah well…” 

The shaking continues. 

“Farewell Mash, Candidate #48, #49. Anomaly. I have other matters to attend to. My enjoyment of your destruction must end here. Be swallowed by the dimensional warp, but here’s a chance to have one final prayer,” with that he vanishes. 

The shaking begins to worsen and...I can’t. I can’t breathe. 

“This cavern is collapsing. It wasn’t stable!” Gudako’s voice is loud and far and close at the same time. 

I feel hands on my face. 

“Doctor!” Mash’s voice sounded the same, “Perform an emergency rayshift! We can at least save the Masters!” 

They make me face up. When did I fall? 

“Already doing it! Team 3, focus on Ms. Kishinami! She has an extra passenger!” 

“Meritamun!” “Master!” 

Gil’s eyes are staring straight into mine. 

“I’m sorry! It may collapse faster than can be fixed! If it does-” 

“Fool! Focus more on your job and less on moving your mouth!” 

Thumbs are wiping at my cheeks. 

“Caster!” 

“I got you Master!” 

A smile and a kiss to my nose. 

“We won’t- Senpai! Your hand!” 

“Mash!” 

His arms are around my shoulders. Enkidu nuzzles my neck. When did my arms come around his waist? 

“Master,” I hear his voice in my ears, “whatever you do Hakuno. Don’t let go okay. Don’t let go.” 

Everything goes black. 

* * *

When I came to, I’m still holding Gil’s waist. I slowly let go and try to breathe. 

“Hurry! They need medical attention!” 

“There Master. We’re back in Chaldea.” 

I look around the room and see rubble. This is the room from before. It’s not on fire anymore. I look and see Ristuka and Gudako passed out in the arms of their respective servants. Hearing footsteps, I see people coming with gurneys trying to navigate through the rubble. I attempt to stand up and make it to my feet with Gil’s help, I try to take a step forward, but something doesn’t feel right. 

“Master, please, let them come to us.” 

“Oi, Little Moon just stay still!” 

“...Ms. Kishinami.” 

Looking down, my pants are wet. My pants are wet. I don’t...my...my... 

“Hurry up! Master’s bringing a new life into the world today!” 

My...water broke. 

Oh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Training filler...yuck. Thankfully, the Pokémon like battle tactics of the last chapter will not be featured again. Though it makes me feel like that’s how Grand Order’s Masters must operate. 
>   2. Riyo’s Guda makes an appearance! Considered a genius master compared to her cousin who is adequate, Gudako has...quite a few eccentricities that may appear once in a while. 
>   3. Ooooohhhh _dreamssss._
>   4. Despite the fact that Mash is my only tank (as I’m sure she is for everyone) I continuously forget the color of Lord Chaldeas/Camelot. I’m pretty sure it’s blue. _Pretty sure._ (I’m not sure...) 
>   5. This also goes a bit differently in games. 
>   6. In case it isn’t obvious, small text is background crap happening at a volume that cannot be ignored but is for the sake of continuing the story lmao 
>   7. Romani getting all the Ls. Until Caster Nef helps him win. 
>   8. You know, the Stark Family theme really helped with that Kid Gil scene. Like seriously. 
>   9. Poor Ritsuka. I keep forgetting you. 
>   10. Actually Satan!™ I mean Nameless! I mean EMIYA! 
>   11. I said this in a comment before: I headcanon that most Servants remember every Grail war but purposely allow themselves to forget. With the exception of Singularities (as they are anomalies of time) and if you're someone like EMIYA Alter who has stated that even a few days ago seem like a far off memory (because Alayashiki’s brainwashing or some B.S.), most will remember previous Grail Wars. 
>   12. This cave may be a bit longer than portrayed in the First Order anime and the game. Actually, Hakuno has been walking carefully. Gil is a good boy using his gates. 
>   13. FOU AND ENKIDU ARE IMPORTANT GUYS BUT I KEEP FORGETTING THEM. 
>   14. I’m sorry Kid Gil...you keep switching personalities...like can you stop? 
>   15. Cu Caster’s full Noble Phantasm spell from First Order is so much cooler. The shortened verse means he wasn’t going all out when it came to earlier mobs/Mash’s training. 
>   16. Bye Saber. 
>   17. Cu Caster and Guda to the rescue. 
>   18. “Well, well, well…” True villains say this. Team Four Stars FFVII MachinAbriged Series says so! 
>   19. I now picture Lev with an evil southern accent for some reason. However First Order shows that his voice is quite deep. 
>   20. I’m pretty sure Olga Marie was in love with Lev Lainur. That’s the only reason I can think of for her to ignore all the warning signs. Those rose colored glasses are strong. 
>   21. I think I may have upped Lev’s evilness. I really wanted him to take pleasure in Olga Marie’s death knowing what he is. He may have come off as cheesy though. 
>   22. F for respects. 
>   23. There is a staff that has survived! They may appear once in a while. 
>   24. Trying to think of a way to rayshift Hakuno and Bun is a headache. So here, have some emotional distractions! 
>   25. Lev Lainur is the most exhausting character to write. Do you know how hard it is for me not to write “And a golden portal suddenly opened underneath Lev’s feet. A giant stone sword punting his body straight to the red globe that is Chaldea.” Very hard you guys. VERY HARD. 
>   26. Hakuno my girl. Stay strong. But also Bun is coming!
> 



	4. Hello Starshine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bun is removed from the oven! I repeat, the bun is removed from the oven!

**Chapter 4**

**Previously on ~~E.R.~~ When Planes Align:**

_When I came to, I’m still holding Gil’s waist. I slowly let go and try to breathe._

_“Hurry! They need medical attention!”_

_“There Master. We’re back in Chaldea.”_

_I look around the room and see rubble. This is the room from before. It’s not on fire anymore. I look and see Ristuka and Gudako passed out in the arms of their respective servants. Hearing footsteps, I see people coming with gurneys trying to navigate through the rubble. I attempt to stand up and make it to my feet with Gil’s help, I try to take a step forward, but something doesn’t feel right._

_“Master, please, let them come to us.”_

_“Oi, Little Moon just stay still!”_

_“...Ms. Kishinami.”_

_Looking down, my pants are wet. My pants are wet. I don’t...my...my..._

_“Hurry up! Master’s bringing a new life into the world today!”_

_My...water broke._

_Oh._

* * *

Oh god. Oh god. My baby is coming. Gil...our baby is coming and you’re not here. Instead there’s some weird kid who has some version of your name and acts like a pseudo version of you and our baby is coming and why aren’t you here? 

The gurney pushed down the hallway with three Chaldea staff members all screaming at me to stay calm. I’m pretty sure it’s more for themselves because my eyes are closed and I’m counting my breathes-ooooohhhh that did not feel good. Gil, you asshole why aren’t you here!? 

“Master hold on,” Kid Gil is easily keeping up with the pace of the staff. 

“Romani and Da Vinci should have a section of the infirmary prepared!” 

We enter a large white room with multiple beds. This is an infirmary. A corner of the room has drawn curtains and out comes a woman with very...ostentatious clothes. She kind of looks like the Mona Lisa...no she’s a shoe in for the Mona Lisa. 

“Everything has been prepared! Hello! I’m Leonardo Da Vinci!” 

Leo-Da what!? I’m not ready to deal with this. 

“A baby’s birth! What a happy occasion!? And at such a point of time, humanity still finds a way.” 

“Da Vinci please! Ms. Kishinami needs as less stress on her right now,” a man with pink fluffy hair in a ponytail, blue medical uniform and a white lab coat approached with a panicked look in his eyes and sweat on his forehead. He carried a clipboard and chewed the tip of the pen in his hand a bit before opening his mouth again. 

“Ms. Kishinami, it’s nice to officially meet you, despite the circumstances,” he clipped the pen to the clipboard and ran a hand through his hair, “my name is Dr. Romani Archaman. I’ll be your primary physician here at Chaldeas…though I’ve never personally delivered a baby before. I’m more general physician, not obstetrician,” he scratched the back of his head with a grimace. 

“My Master in the hands of a fool…” Gil look exhausted. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that Romani,” Da Vinci smiled, “Chladeas has decided to do a temporary summoning...at least that’s what she told me. Isn’t that right, Nurse Nightingale,” Da Vinci turned to the doorway. I follow her gaze to see a woman with focused red eyes walking through the doorway. She’s wearing a red soldier jacket, black skirt and knee length white boots. Her hands were covered with white gloves. 

“Do not worry. We will deliver the child successfully,” she looks at me calmly, “even if it means your death.” 

W-WHAT? 

“U-um…” 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT,” a proud voice shouts before a woman runs in. Broken vines surround her shoulders as if she had to break away from something. She had long dark brown hair and golden flowers on each side of her head. Her large brown eyes were surrounded by some serious eyeliner. Around her neck was a large gold necklace with a blue cross like thing holding it together. I think it’s also holding her dress together. She wore a white dress with a large golden belt with two of the same flowers on her head on each side, this time in blue. Her feet were covered in heeled golden sandals that seem to go up to her knees, her hands covered in gold and blue bracelets, and the only subtle thing about her were her earrings. Gold and straight with not extra adornments. This is Ruler. Her heeled feet head straight towards me. Before I could even blink her arms wound around my shoulders and squeezed a bit. 

“My Meritamun will not die. You will do your utmost best to ensure that Nightingale. Do you understand me,” she turned to Nightingale with a glare in her eye. 

“Ahhh…” I put a hand on my belly as I feel pain come over me. 

“Meritamun!” 

“What are you all doing! Get everything prepared for the delivery of a baby,” barked Nightingale’s voice, echoing all around the room. With that the frozen medical staff began to move gathering materials that Nightingale proceeded to yell for. She turned to Romani and glared. 

“Why are you standing there like a fool!? Are you not the Head of the Medical Department!?” 

“Y-Yes!” 

“Then begin putting on protection! You will assist in the birthing!” 

“E-eep Y-yes m’am,” Romani ran to a room adjacent to this one. 

“I too will assist-” 

“You will stay outside of this room along with the child!” 

“I beg pardon-” 

“I’ll stay with Mas-” 

A gunshot rang through the entire room and everyone froze. The wall behind Ruler had a smoking hole in it. 

“The both of you...WILL STAY OUTSIDE,” Nightingale’s eyes glowed red. 

Gil’s eyes followed suit, glowing just as red. 

“I refuse to leave my Queen in the hands of someone who will gladly let her die. You either save them both or leave it to someone who will Battle Nurse,” he snarled. 

Nightingale cocked her gun again, aiming it at Gil as his Gates opened and a large sharp pain went through me. I couldn’t help but scream, 

“A-AHHHHHHHHHH,” I began to sit up. 

“Meritamun!” “Master!” “I will scrub up.” 

“A-ahhhh!” Another pain ripped through me. 

“Meritamun! It’s alright! This is the price women pay for giving life!” 

“I,” I breathe deep, “I want…” 

“Master!” 

“I...I want Gil,” tears begin to stream down my face. 

“But Master...I’m...” 

“No,” I shout as another pain rips through me. This baby wants out now. 

“Why..Why isn’t my Gil here,” I squeeze my fist in the sheets of the bed I’m in, more tears coming, “He’s supposed to be here! He’s supposed to be next to me!” 

I can’t stop now. My mouth won’t stop moving. It’s so frustrating. I can’t hold anything in. 

“He needs to be here holding my hand! Not...not…” 

“...Master…” 

“NOT SOME FAKE KID VERSION OF HIM!” 

The tears come faster. 

“Merit-” 

“AND YOU!” 

I turn to Ruler. 

“I’M NOT THIS MERITAMUN!” 

“Ms. Kish-” 

“I’M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU!” 

More pain. More tears. 

“Ms. Kishinami, you need-” 

“I WAS JUST CLEANING UP HIS STUPID SHIT. AND THEN I END UP HERE AND HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS BULLSHIT AND GIL ISN’T EVEN HERE AND A-AHHHHHhhh,” I cover my face with my hands. The sobs tear through me as I can barely speak. 

“I...I just want Gil. Gil’s supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to die. Why..why did he have to go and leave me alone…” 

I put my hands down in front of me. 

“How am I supposed to take care of a baby by myself?” 

He was supposed to be here. He declared it his job to be the ‘Yes Dad’ and I was to be the ‘No Mom’. 

_“I will show our child what the pleasures of the world are Hakuno. They’ll want for nothing. FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”_

All bravado and shit. You asshole. How dare you? 

I feel arms around my shoulders pulling my head to the right. 

“It’s alright now. There, Master, let it out,” Ruler’s voice sounded in my ear softly. One of her hands rubbed my back, her bracelets jingling as more tears ran down my cheeks. Another pain ripped through me. 

“Nnngh…” 

“Enough,” Nightingale’s voice echoed, “the baby is ready to come out. We will not delay further. Ruler, you will stay and speak to her. Provided you can remain at the level you are. The child...hmph, at least he listens.” 

“Miss Nightingale...the baby…” Dr. Romani stuttered from behind her. 

“Of course, let us begin,” Nightingale sat at the end of the bed in front of my vagina. Another set of pain went through me. They seem to come faster. I read about these. Contractions coming faster means that the baby is ready to come out. 

“You’re contraction window is quite short...I cannot help but wonder if you had already been in labor when you went through that Singularity. Your body only alerted you to it in Chaldea as it is safer than the singularity,” Nightingale states as more pain goes through me. 

“Shouldn’t we give her something for the pain…” Dr. Romani looked a bit green. 

“Fool. It is much too late for any of that. She will have to do it the old fashion way. Now, girl, the next time you feel pain, you must push.” 

Push. Easier said than done OOOhhhhh...I begin to push. 

“A-AHHHHHHHHHHH” 

“As before. When you feel pain, push.” 

* * *

A small figure with a cat on its shoulder walked down a barren hallway with its head down. Blond hair covered red eyes that had a few tears run down red cheeks. A paw taps at the red cheek and then a tongue licks the tears. 

“I-it’s okay Enkidu,” a pained smile graced the face, “M-master isn’t wrong. To her...I’m just some k-kid.” 

A few more tears fell out of Kid Gil’s eyes. The cat suddenly jumped off his shoulder and began running down the hallway. 

“Mrow!” 

“H-huh, hey wait,” Kid Gil ran after the cat seeing it enter a room, “Enkidu!” 

Entering the room after the cat, Kid Gil suddenly stopped at seeing two figures speaking. One figure held the cat in its arms, cooing over it. 

“En..Enkidu!” 

The figures look up and the one holding the cat smiles. The other figure just scoffs. 

“Hello my little friend.” 

“A menace appears.” 

“Mrow,” the cat jumped to the other figures face. 

“Y-you damn-” 

“ENKIDU!” 

Kid Gil ran to the nicer figure and embraced them. 

“Haha, my little friend, your face is sad.” 

“U-umm, Master is having my child, b-but…” 

“WHAT!? You’re a child yourself brat. As a servant, you can’t have children anyways.” 

“We can too,” Kid Gil stuck his tongue out at the meaner figure, the cat jumping back onto the child’s shoulder, “but…” he pushed his face into the gentle figures abdomen. 

“But...my little friend, you must speak up,” the one called Enkidu knelt down. 

“H-Hakuno called me a Fake Kid version of her Gil,” tears started again, “I-I know she only said it, c-cause she was in p-pain, but…” he pushed his face into the figure’s shoulder, his own shaking. 

“...little friend…” “...mrow…” 

“...Hakuno,” the other figure questioned. Kid Gil removed his face from Enkidu’s shoulder and look at the figure. 

“It’s her. She summoned my in the ruins of Fuyuki. Something called a Singularity.” 

“We cannot-” 

“We can,” Kid Gil stomped his foot, “It’s ours even if it has no divinity.” 

“Tch, I already told you-” 

“Her Gil was a human male. One hundred percent human. She said it herself,” Kid Gil looked down, “that...I looked like her dead husband.” 

The figure remained silent. 

“My little friend, are you saying that some part of you, reincarnated into a human,” Enkidu paused and began to smile, “and married a woman.” 

Kid Gil turned towards Enkidu and smiled, “Yes. She is quite plain, but so lovely,” his smile widened as a hand went to his face, a bit of a blush, “she is also very strong. To go through her ordeals, yet continue to forge onwards.” 

Loud metal footsteps were heard as the other figure walked out the door. 

“I will see for myself your nonsense brat,” the figure paused, “but Hakuno Kishinami was deleted by the Moon Cell despite winning her Holy Grail War. She is dead and gone,” the figure continued to walk out the door. 

“H-hey! Wait idiot!” 

Kid Gil ran out the door, “You’re going the wrong way stupid! Ow! Let go!” 

Enkidu smiled and followed the two out. 

“Peace you two. Allow us to reach our Master in one piece.” 

Three figures and a cat walked towards the infirmary. Well, one figure, one cat and two arguing idiots. 

* * *

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” 

“You’re doing it Master!” 

“The baby’s head has appeared. Just one more push and you can rest.” 

“Go Ms. Kishinami! You can do it!” 

One more push. One more and the baby is here. 

“Romani, make sure everything is prepared!” 

“Yes Nurse!” 

Another wave of pain, this one the greatest yet. 

“Now girl!” 

“A-AAAAAAHHHH-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!” 

I push with all my might. I can’t push anymore. My-my baby. I hear cries. 

“Master!” 

“Congratulations. You gave birth to a baby girl. Romani, clean her up while I close this girl up.” 

“Y-Yes Nurse!” 

A girl. A sweet little girl to spoil. Gil would have loved that. He would have… 

“M-Master!” 

He would have treated her like a princess. 

“Master stay awake!” 

“Shit! Fool finish up with the child and give it to Ruler!” 

His little Princess Ada. 

Yeah. 

I feel my eyelids flutter shut. 

* * *

_My head is on a warm surface, fingers carding themselves through my hair. My eyes flutter open to meet the muscled abdomen of someone. I attempt to move up but the hand holds my head and then continues to run fingers through my hair._

_“Stay down. You’ve been quite through the ordeal,” a smooth voice sounds. This is the voice from my previous dream! I attempt to lift my head but a huff stops me._

_“You really do not like to listen when one gives you an order don’t you. Just stay there and rest. Birth is something every woman must recover from.”_

_Footsteps sound along and the voice murmurs in another language. The footsteps fade quickly. The hand returns to my head and begins running fingers through my hair again._

_“Just rest woman. Do not try anything that is too much for yourself. However, knowing you, you will push at the limits set.”_

_The fingers stop. The hand goes to my face and a thumb rubs my cheek._

_“How annoying. It’s time for you to_ Wake up. _”_

* * *

When awareness came back to me, I could hear a constant beeping, some humming and a voice arguing. 

“This cannot be mine…” a familiar voice stated. This can’t be. 

“Oh but look, she has your hair. The eyes aren’t yours but that golden hair certainly is my friend,” a gentle effeminate voice hummed. 

Opening my eyes I looked to the left of me, where the voices were coming from. Seeing to figures, one holding my baby and the other staring at her like she was some kind of alien. The figure holding Ada had long green hair, and an androgynous face, wearing nothing but white with a long necklace. Green eyes turned towards me and look straight into mine. A smile forms on that perfect face. 

“So that’s where her eyes come from,” the figure breathes, “I’m glad Master, that your daughter did not get my friends terrifying eyes.” 

“Oi-En” the other figure starts before being cut off. This En walks to me with the baby and I can’t look away. 

“My friends eyes are so very demon like you see,” Ada is put into my arms, “terrifying, intimidating and slitted. He is always ready to bite someone, but your eyes, your eyes are like the Cedar trees. Like the earth from which I was made, hard, determined and strong. Her eyes are like that too, but they are innocent. I shall cherish you both Master.” 

I look down at the baby in my arms. Her chubby cheeks are slightly red, her brown eyes are blinking around and on her head...Gil’s golden hair. She’s a blend of both of us. Oh Gil...she’s both of us. I can’t help but tear up looking at her. 

“Gil...we made this…” I push my face to Ada’s head and take a deep breath. I hear a sharp intake of air from behind the green haired figure in front of me who instead chuckles. I open my eyes and look at this person. I can’t help but stare at this...this being. It’s not human. No human is this...perfect. 

“Are you...a servant?” 

I heard a scoff from the other figure. He doesn’t matter now, only this one has my attention. The being smiled. 

“I called you Master yes? I am your servant, my name is Enkidu. My class is Lancer.” 

“But...Enkidu is my cat. Are you my cat?” 

Enkidu smiled and laughed, “No Master, I’ve met your cat that bears my name. He is with my little friend, ah, the one you call Kid Gil.” 

Kid Gil...oh no. I shouted at him. 

“I…” 

“You may have said some things that were in anger,” they asked, “do not worry, my little friend does not hate you. Though please, I implore you apologize to him Master.” 

“...Yeah…” I look down at Ada and hold her close. 

“Master,” Enkdu smiles at me, “we will leave you with your daughter.” 

We? Right there was someone else with the being. I look behind the being and it feels like everything has vanished from underneath me. I look straight into red slitted eyes. Golden hair that stood up and a bored look on a face that continues to haunt me. Staring straight into those eyes I can feel tears running down my face. 

“...Gil…” I couldn’t help but gasp. The face looked bored, his eyes becoming half lidded. I could see Enkidu’s eyes going back and forth between the both of us. 

“...Master…” 

“Listen here mongrel,” even his voice sounded the same. Arrogant, haughty, as if the world should bow to him, “I did not give you permission to call me by that name. You may be my Master, but know that should you do anything that I deem foolish, I will cut you down.” 

That face smirks at me. Cut me down...this...this… 

“You asshole,” I couldn’t help but shout. I hold Ada closer to me. Why does my heart have to keep being broken? 

“Hoh, Master, there seems to be a fire in you indeed,” he turns to walk out, before looking back at me with a smirk, “be sure to bring me entertainment,” with that he leaves the room. I can’t help but cry more. Enkidu sits on the bed and wraps their arms around me. 

“Do not be dismayed Master. My friend is quite hard headed, but I have no doubt you will win him over. Just give him time Master,” they hold me a bit tighter, “...how odd. I feel like I have done this with you before. In another world. It feels like a far off dream.” 

They get up off the bed as footsteps enter the room. I look up to see Dr. Romani and the one who introduced themselves as Da Vinci. 

“Master, I will leave you and the little one to rest. I will find my little friend and tell him of your awakening.” With that Enkidu leaves the room. Romani and Da Vinci approach. 

“Hello Ms. Kishinami, I do hope you remember me,” Romani holds a clipboard in his hand. I nod and look at the woman. She begins to speak, 

“Of course she remembers you. It’s me she needs to remember. I introduced myself before your baby was born, but I’ll do it again just in case. I am…” 

“Leonardo Da Vinci. You told me while I was in labor. Shouldn’t you be an old man,” I question as Ada begins to stir. I hear a snicker come from the Doctor. Da Vinci’s smile looks a bit strained but after what seems to be a deep breathe proceeds to answer me. 

“Ah, that would be normally what I would appear like. But, you see, I appreciate the female form quite a bit. And who better than to be the most beautiful form I have ever laid my eyes on?” 

I hope that’s a rhetorical question. 

“Anyway,” Dr. Romani interrupts, “don’t think about it too hard Ms. Kishinami. Just let Da Vinci do what Da Vinci does and don’t think about it. I believe you would like to name your daughter for the birth certificate,” he allows me to look at the clipboard. I lay Ada down on the bed in between my legs and take it from him. 

**Full Name First Name Last Name**

**of Child:** Ada Bilgames 

I continue to fill out the birth certificate giving her Gil’s last name. I won’t deny her her father. She is half of him. Giving the clipboard back to Dr. Romani, he signs it and places the certificate within an envelope and on the nightdesk beside my bed. Da Vinci stands there just staring at me with a smile on her face, while Ada begins to fuss. Reading all the childcare books, I figure Ada is probably hungry and undo the knot of the gown that I know I did not pass out in. Still aware of Da Vinci staring I hold the baby close to my breast and feel her latch on and begin to suck. 

“Ah, exhaustion lining the face, hair in disarray, and tears in your eyes. Yet, the glow in your face, the proud posture you bear. This is the essence of motherhood in front of my eyes,” Da Vinci smiles, “A lovely sight. Would you be willing to allow me to paint it?” 

I could only stare at Da Vinci and that mysterious smile on...her...face. About to answer her question I stop as I hear a commotion outside my room. Both Dr. Romani and Da Vinci turn towards the door where Ruler walks in confidently, behind her, Caster also walks in. 

“Master! The green one did say you had woken. Oh, and feeding the little one already! Ah, the first touch of motherhood!” 

“Ruler, please lower your voice. We would not like to startle the baby or Master. Hello Master,” Caster smiles at me sweetly, “I hope we are not disturbing you.” 

“It’s fine Caster, I’ve only just started feeding her,” I look down to see Ada’s face scrunched up in concentration. Ruler and Caster come closer to me. In the background I can hear Dr. Romani and Da Vinci speaking. 

“A new life is something precious. Master, as your servants, and as mothers ourselves, we will protect your Little Ada along with you,” Ruler looks straight into my eyes. At least, until she looks away pained. I remember now. I said things to her too. Mean things. Like I did to Gil. I should apologize to her. 

“Ruler,” I begin, “I want to apologize.” 

“Master…?” 

“What I said during…” 

“It’s fine Master,” she smiles, “You are correct. You are not my Meritamun despite how much you bear her visage,” her smile is sad. 

“Ruler,” Caster begins… 

“No my Caster self...it is the truth,” Ruler looks down, “Our Meritamun is…” 

I really hurt her feelings. Damn it. I look at Ruler… 

“Nefertari,” I hope I don’t regret this, but I need to know, “why did you call me Meritamun in the first place?” 

They both looked at me. Ruler with a resigned sadness and Caster, strangely enough, with a glint in her eyes that should be more at home on her Ruler self. Ruler raises her hand to my head, before sighing and putting it back down. 

“You are, in modern language, a carbon copy of Meritamun,” she begins, “you have the gold in your eyes inherited from Ramesses, the brown hair touched by the rays of the sun, the face that no matter what comes your way does not change from its determination,” she looks off to the side, her gaze as if far off, “Meritamun was my oldest daughter. She stayed when my sons decided to not pursue being Pharaohs. She helped me and the other wives with anything and everything. In the end, I decided to leave it all to her. Amun-her-khepeshef was taken by plague, Isetnofret wanted to put her Ramesses’ on the throne but she would have ruled through him and devastated the Kingdom. Pareherwenemef was content in the military. I knew a few of the wives, like Isetnofret, would attempt to fill the vacuum left behind after my love drowned in the Red Sea, and in their greed would destroy what prosperity he brought. So Meritamun and I plotted. Those who would ruin the Kingdom were removed from their privileged positions,” she smirked, “they would not ruin what my Ramesses has worked so hard to build. A Kingdom that the sun shone brightly upon. Even a few of the daughters were quickly married off to nobles to get them to leave the palace, but my Meritamun,” she smiles, “My precious Meritamun stayed through it all. She stayed through the changes I enacted as Hathor, she stayed when the noble men attempted to subjugate us women for our rule, and she held my hand at the end. I crowned her my heir and prayed to my Amun-Ra, to my Ramesses, to let her have a peaceful reign. There is one thing however,” she looked thoughtful, “Meritamun never told me why she picked Osiris as her patron. She always told me, “While I feel a pull towards Isis, Osiris pulls me more. It just feels right.” After that, I never questioned her,” Ruler looked back at me. I busy myself with removing Ada from my breast and let her rest against my shoulder, giving her little taps to burp her, feeling uncomfortable with the strangely piercing look Ruler gives me. 

“Ah, and she was right to pick Osiris Ruler,” Caster turns to her Ruler self, that glint in her eyes still there. She and Ruler stare at each other, as if communicating. I don’t know their abilities but maybe telepathy is one of them. After a moment Ruler smiles a sweet smile, to the point that she looks the exact age as her counterpart. Caster smiles just as sweetly. What is happening? It feels like there are secrets all around me. It also doesn’t escape me that at some point Dr. Romani and Da Vinci had left the room. I suddenly feel exhausted. Rocking Ada to what is hopefully sleep, I get up to put her in red and gold bassinet. Don’t know where it came from, don’t care where it came from. The exhaustion weighs heavily on me, mind and body. I go back to lay in bed. 

“Master,” Caster begins, “Ruler and I will leave you to rest now. Please do not worry about Young Ada. She is safe here in Chaldea,” Caster smiles. Both she and Ruler begin to walk out, but not before Ruler bends down and does something I haven’t felt since Gil. A kiss on my head. As she walks out and I begin to let exhaustion drag my eyes close I thought I heard her say something. 

“Rest well...Meritamun.” 

* * *

The hallways were disgustingly bare and cold as I walked down them. Passing by a window I paused looking at the frozen scenery and yet not at the same time. This Master of mine... 

_The brown haired plain faced girl stood across from him holding absolutely still, with the exception of her shaking hands gripping her school skirt and her teeth biting her lip, her bangs covering her eyes. Those bangs lifted up to reveal a tearstained glare._

_“...those who glare at me in hatred are beyond number,” I crossed my arms, “but mongrels who stand against me with their eyes wet and clouded are rare. Fine. In respect of that rarity, I will hear your fantastical tale,” I stared at this plain beauty, “You had a contract with me. I have forgotten this you say?”_

_She nodded her, “Mmhmm,” her hands raised to wipe her eyes._

_“Hmph...though only slightly, the theory is plausible. There seems to be some amount of time I can’t recall here. Perhaps that is the cause,” I motion towards the far-away wall, “Hakuno Kishinami, or whatever you’re called,” I spoke to the golden brown eyed maiden, “can you see that wall?”_

_She gasped, “That is…! A labyrinth core!? And it’s shaped like you!?”_

_I looked at this girl, no this woman, who nearly shed tears at the thought of my amnesia of her. As she looks to my radiant body. I watch as despite explaining to her that the traps of my mind would kill her, as she continues to walk to my physical form. I had decided then._

_That beautiful form. That determination. That will to continue ever forward damning the consequences._

_I will have that maiden._

_She is mine from now on._

“You…” a young voice sound behind me. I close my eyes as I relish the anger in my child self. Opening them, I turn and smirk at the brat. 

“Me?” 

His eyes are slits in his anger. The animal on his shoulder hissing at me. All the more entertaining for me. 

“You made her cry! Why!? Why would you do that to her!? To our-” 

“Our what? Queen? Is that what you called her in that singularity? She is not our consort. She is not even worthy of being a wife. That woman which we call Master is nothing but a facsimile of time gone by. A fake,” I smirk as the brat began to shake in anger, “not worthy to even breathe the same air as I.” 

Golden portals opened up behind the little shit, I reciprocated by opening my own. I would have shot Babylon’s weapons right at the brat when chains suddenly held us both aloft. The animal jumping from the brat to run to the shoulder of my clay friend. 

“Enkidu, release me to show this brat a lesson in respect,” I growled. 

“He made her cry! All he does is hurt her!” The brat struggled in the chains. Enkidu stopped between the both of us. 

“Enough you two. We are here to help save humanity from incineration, not kill our incarnations or make maidens cry after they have just given birth to their child,” they smiled. They waited a moment before letting the chains holding us go. 

“Now, little one, please quell your anger. Why not visit our Master? She was awake when I was there. Though I’m sure you knew as you spied upon our conversation,” the brat looked away. 

“Do not worry,” they ruffled his hair, “she wants to apologize to you. Go little one, see to her.” 

The brat nodded and after a hug from the clay being began walking back to the infirmary, the animal following after him. I turned and returned to the window with the horrid view. Feeling the the being wrap their arms around me, I dispelled my armor and leaned back into them. I closed my eyes and pictured us back in the throne room. 

“Do not wander from me now my friend,” they squeezed me, “the little one was correct in asking. Why antagonize our Master so?” 

I turn and embrace them back, placing my face in their throat and taking in their scent. I feel their hands run through my hair. 

“Gilgamesh, do not hide from me,” they chided, “why are you being difficult to our Master?” 

Because she is not worthy of being our Master. Because she is not her. She may have her plain face, her boring hair, her magnificent eyes, but, she is not my Hakuno Kishinami. She is not the woman who I had decided to teach the pleasures of life. She is one who goes through the motions. If only for the mewling babe that popped out of her body. I refuse her. I refuse her and her child. 

“Tell me,” they breathe into my ear, leading our bodies to sit on the cold floor. They raise my head from their neck and I am weak to those golden-green eyes. I will always be weak to Enkidu. And in my weakness I summon goblets of wine and speak to my clay friend. The one who knows me in all ways. Yes, they too will know me in this way. They will know of the one I allowed to be my Master. The one who I wanted to share pleasure with. 

“It began when I was awoken from a nap on the Far Side of the Moon…” 

* * *

_The sun shined a brilliant orange color through the windows. The school day was over, time to go home to repeat the routine._

_“Hmmm...so this is how it started for you,” a deep voice questioned. I turned around and saw...nothing? Looking around I swear...I shook my head and begin to head to the shoe racks to get ready to go home except I stop._

_There, on the floor, a girl is kneeling as if she’s hurt. Who...is that?_

_Everyone walks out, passing her as if she doesn’t exist. But her uneven breathing and her flushed cheeks give away her sickness. No one even attempts to look at her. How could they...that’s...heartless...I run to her to help her up._

_“You have quite the compassionate heart,” the deep voice states. I ignore it in favor of helping the girl up. I hold her in my arms, she feels...sweet?_

_“Of course you love sweet things,” the voice murmurs._

_Her eyes open, she seems to be a bit dazed, “You...you can see me?”_

_“Of course I can,” I stated, “I’m holding you in my arms right now.”_

_“Hmmm,” her face is flushed with fever, “I am Sakura Matou, a first year. I work in the infirmary and monitor everyone’s health. Um, where are you stationed Senpai?”_

_I’m not stationed anywhere, so I can only give her my name and class._

_“You are a regular student,” she breathed, “but not even the student council noticed me.”_

_“I’m sorry,” I say as I lean her head on my shoulder. Her head move up and her dazed eyes look into mine. They’re pink, like her namesake._

_“Let’s get you to the infirmary,” I put her arm around my shoulder, “you need rest.” With that, I stand her up and let her weight lean on mine. We begin walking to the infirmary._

_“Kishinami-senpai,” she breathes as we take slow steps, “would it be alright for me, to speak with you more?”_

_“Of course,” I smile, as we get closer and closer to the infirmary._

_“Your heart is too compassionate Hakuno,” the voice says my name this time. I want to ask it questions but Sakura needs help more._

_We make it to the infirmary and I lay Sakura in one of the beds. I don’t know anything on how to lower a fever. Maybe if I put a cold wet cloth on her head? That should lower her temperature right? I go to the sink and fill a bowl with water and take a small towel. This should work. Returning to Sakura I dip the towel in the water, squeeze it and lay it on her fevered forehead. I hear her breath hitch and see that she’s looking right at me._

_“Don’t worry,” I smile at her, “I’ll stay right here.”_

_She smiles back and closes her eyes._

_“Thank you Senpai…” her breaths slow._

_As I continue to periodically wipe away sweat and replace her cold cloth, I feel myself getting drowsy. My eyes slide shut._

_“Your give your kindness too easily Hakuno,” I hear the deep voice one more time, “Your heart can be easily taken advantage of...” the voice chuckles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
>   1. **This chapter. This goddamn motherf-ing chapter. I swear. This thing fought me tooth and nail until I just lost motivation. Somehow writing for YM ended up helping me write for this though. However sometimes you just gotta step away for a bit. I finished this chapter at 3:30 a.m. btw. I want to write something people can enjoy and I want to do it correctly. That means for me, no half assing chapters. I hate when really good stories drop off in quality until suddenly you’re basically reading a drabble. I don’t want to do that to you guys. So if it means disappearing for awhile, forgive me.**
>   2. This chapter was not supposed to in any way whatsoever go this way AT ALL. 
>   3. Florence Nightingale was **NOT** , I repeat, **NOT** slated to appear until E Pluribus Unum (America), but she held a gun to my head and said “Romani is incompetent, put me in now.” I had no choice. I love you Romani. 
>   4. Romani was supposed to be featured as the Doctor in charge. I’m so so sorry Romani. I love you, I really do. 
>   5. Hakuno was supposed to shout at literally **EVERYONE** while in labor. Somehow only Kid Gil and Ruler got the brunt of that. Caster, while wanting to help has decided to stay out of it and leave it to the professionals. She’s smart. 
>   6. I know that Nightingale is technically limited to the medical equipment of her time, however she has Chaldea’s technology supplementing her and she is far from stupid. Also I didn’t want to get too technical anyway. 
>   7. I really didn’t want to hurt Kid Gil’s feelings but well, girls reached her limit. 
>   8. I have no experience (nor do I want to) bearing children. The most I have are stories from my mom and various medical shows that probably exaggerate this shit. So here, have an exaggerated labor. 
>   9. Only Enkidu was slated to be in this chapter, but this Golden Asshole threatened my Indian Bois. I love my Indian Bois. (They don’t know that though.) 
>   10. Romani was supposed to do more Doctor things but I feel like he’s more General Practice as opposed to being an Obstetrician. Chaldea’s actual Obstetrician unfortunately was killed in the blast. The hidden supply closet is a popular “hangout” for hookups. Well at least they got some pleasure before death. 
>   11. Catkidu will now never leave Enkidu’s side is what I told myself. Those two are bros for life is what I want to say, except he leaves Enkidu for Kid Gil. 
>   12. The other slots that filled Hakuno’s summons were to be for Craft Essences but I think I’m pushing myself to add too many things. I don’t want to become too complicated or jumbled. 
>   13. Medb proposed Hans Zimmer for the pregnancy scene. She was correct. I listened to the Interstellar soundtrack. Man that docking scene. 
>   14. The Nier: Automata soundtrack helped a lot too. That soundtrack is pure love. 
>   15. Ada is a really cool name. In Igbo it means First Daughter. Then you have Ada Lovelace who is hella badass. Finally you have Ada Wong, pure pure badassery right there. 
>   16. Ummm, if you can’t tell, this chapter got AWAY from me. Like “To infinity and beyond” away. First Hakuno was to apologize to Kid Gil not Ruler. Ruler was not supposed to speak of Meritamun and her story (like come on girl, this is only Chapter 4 >.<*) and Caster was to be more shy. My my my Nefertari, I knew you would kick me in my nonexistent cojones but I didn’t expect this. I kinda like it...not. Okay...maybe a little.
> 



	5. Downtime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a break. But, does everyone get it?
> 
> Bon Appetit.

**Chapter 5**

**Previously on ~~Dragon Ball Z~~ When Planes Align:**

_They will know of the one I allowed to be my Master. The one who I wanted to share pleasure with._

_“It began when I was awoken from a nap on the Far Side of the Moon…”_

_______________________________

_As I continue to periodically wipe away sweat and replace her cold cloth, I feel myself getting drowsy. My eyes slide shut._

_“Your give your kindness too easily Hakuno,” I hear the deep voice one more time, “Your heart can be easily taken advantage of...” the voice chuckles._

* * *

My eyes open as I sit in my throne in this cold desolate place. I look around the room I have taken for myself. Knocking down a few walls was a simple task. Tapestries hang on the walls and a large bed occupies what was once the spot of a pitiful mattress. It has been 3 days since being summoned to this cold desolate place and I have not visited the one who calls herself my Master. 

Enkidu and my child self may be quite taken with her but I refuse to be drawn in by an inferior copy of the only being I truly considered my Master. Pulling a goblet from the Gates and filling it with wine, I take a sip as I hear scurrying in my room. Enkidu is not present and neither is the brat, so, I look down and watch the cat that is said to belong to this Master. What was its name? 

Enkidu. 

At least she has good taste in names. 

The feline walks to my feet and sits there. And it stares. Golden eyes stare at me quite judgingly. Hmph, as if I should answer to a domesticated pet. 

“Begone cat.” 

“Mrow,” it stares for a moment longer before sashaying out the door. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and another sip of wine. Never so much have I been tempted to kill a small animal. I’ll take a nap and then see if I can torment the fake and the brat. Or maybe my clay friend will keep me entertained. Three days is enough time to get over the feeling of having a child. 

* * *

Sitting in a chair, because I swear if Romani makes me lay in bed again, I feed Ada. Enkidu and Caster Nefertari are with me. The clay being is hovering over us watching Ada suckle at my nipple while Caster is making clothes? 

“Caster, what are you doing exactly,” I ask her while watching a glow of threads shine from her fingertips. 

“Making the little one clothes Master,” she smiles as the glow grows brighter, “as a woman of my time, I have been trained in the art of embroidery. Of course I took it a bit farther and actually made the clothes for my children.” The glow finally dies down and a onesie is floating from the air to land in Caster’s hands. 

“Here you are Master,” she says passing the white and blue onesie to me, “Now she has something other than sheets and towels to be covered in.” 

I take it and examine it. It’s not pink, thank god. A white onesie with blue accents and some hieroglyphs on them. I ask what they mean. I know a bit of coptic, but it’s hard. 

“Just protection from those who would try to harm the little one,” she smiles running a finger over Ada’s hair as I burp her on my left shoulder. Enkidu’s face is right in front of her. 

“Careful,” I chime, “she may projectile vomit milk into your eye.” 

The clay being moves to my right side as if to use my hair to cover themselves. Ada lets out a small burp and I wipe away a minimal amount of milk away. Looks like no projectile milk today. 

“...Master,” Enkidu pops back in front of Ada, “you shouldn’t tease me so.” I can only imagine the pout the being most likely sports on their perfect face. I turn to Enkidu and look at them. They stare back. 

“Hold out your arms Enkidu,” as they do this, I stand up and put Ada in their arms.  


“M-Master-” 

“You’ve been wondering for the past three days haven’t you,” I question as I adjust their arms to support her head and neck, “I’m trusting you with her.” Caster and Ruler have already held her, so it’s only fair for me to let Enkidu have a chance. I still haven’t seen Kid Gil and the Golden Asshole won’t go near Ada, at least not without me present. I also haven’t seen either Ritsuka, Gudako, Mash or that Cu Chulainn. I hope they’re okay. I hear humming and look to see Enkidu smiling and rubbing noses with Ada. 

“She shares your radiance Master,” they peek up at me through their bangs. Radiance? My cheeks warm as I stare at them. Caster is giggling in the background. We turn as a knock on the door is heard. Ruler stands there and behind her is Gil. I try to get a good look at his face but he turns it to the floor before I can get a good look. 

“My Caster self, Clay one, shall we allow these two to speak,” Ruler asks walking up to Enkidu and taking a peek at Ada. Her eyes filled with what I know is longing. It’s not the kind of longing I hold within me, but a sense of longing. She must miss her children. As Enkidu goes to hand Ada back to me, I look to Ruler. 

“Enkidu, let Ruler take her for awhile,” I watch her eyes widened, “I should give Gil all my attention. You three should bond with her.” 

“Master,” the being’s head tilts. 

“I’m trusting you three not to drop her,” I cross my arms and stare at them.  
  
“Look my Caster self,” Ruler has Ada in her arms suddenly, “Master’s little girl. Worry not Master,” she exclaims, “I have held many children! Hohohoho!” 

With that they walk out. Caster and Enkidu behind Ruler who seems to be talking about desert sands and the Nile? I shake my head, look at Gil and return to my seat. The silence is awkward with Gil shuffling his feet. Perhaps I should…  
  
“Gil-” “Master-” 

We both pause and stare at each other. I decide to go first.  
  
“Gil, I’m sorry for what I said,” I begin. 

“Master, you don’t have to-”  
  
“No! I do.” It isn’t fair to him. Yes, he looks like my Gil. But he’s also a child. I shouldn’t have said what I did even if I was in pain. I think I’ll tell him about my Gil. I get up and sit on the bed, patting for Gil to sit beside me. Once he gets comfortable I begin to tell him about my husband. 

“My husband’s name was also Gil,” I chuckled, “but you already knew that right? Anyway, I met him in high school. He was a popular guy. No, THE popular guy. An arrogant prick cause he was apparently the richest one or something. At least that’s what all the girls tittered. I wouldn’t have known, I was there on scholarship. My focus were my studies and ONLY my studies,” I shake my head. 

“What happened when you met Master?” 

“We were in different classes at first. Turns out that the classes were secretly divided by money status. So despite beating everyone on their entrance exams, because I most certainly could not afford the tuition fee, plus whatever parents threw to the school, I was in the lowest class. I didn’t mind. Education was on my mind. Anyways, it was some stupid cliched shoujo manga bullcrap,” I rub my head at the foolishness of it. 

“Did he come into your class and take you to his,” Gil smiled. 

“Errr, not exactly. More like I couldn’t afford the cafeteria food and started to bring my own lunches. I had found a spot in this large cherry blossom tree. I would climb it, sit in the branches and eat. Most people wouldn’t speak to me since I was a scholarship student, you know, elite snob stuff. It was like that for a good two weeks. Smooth sailing, keeping my grades up and bothering no one. And then it finally happened.” 

“It?” 

“Mmm. The bullies came out. It was these idiot girls in my grade. Like I said, ‘shoujo bullcrap’. They thought they were hot shit. They really weren’t, but that didn’t matter. They took my lunch right out of my hands and opened it. Laughed about commoner food and how I shouldn’t be at the school since I was poor trash,” I really did not like those girls. Ugh, the self-esteem issues on those three. 

“Did you punch them? You got them back right?” 

“Nope. I could only blink at them stunned. It was so surreal, because I went two weeks without anything happening and these morons thought they could bully me. And they actually could. Since the school was for rich brats I couldn’t really punch them in the face like I wanted. So I did what I do best, shoot people down.” 

“Shoot people down?” 

“Words hurt Gil. You know that first hand. And teenage girls are the worst and best when it comes to hurting each other. Told the leader and her stooges that just because they can’t cook and won’t make good wife material for whatever lazy shit they’re slated married isn’t my problem. Man, their mouths hung open and the rest of the cafeteria was laughing. I didn’t really find it funny, but those people spoke more with money than brain cells. With everyone distracted I went to take my lunch back and instead find a tan hand taking it instead.” 

“Was it m-Gil?” 

“Yeah. He took my chopsticks, took my lunch and ate a bit. The cafeteria was silent and I was just fuming. Like really!? I destroyed people’s self esteem to get it back. I went to call him out cause I had had enough. Just the typical “Hey asshole, that’s my lunch!” and he just stared at me. Half lidded red eyes and a smirk around my chopsticks.” 

“Did you punch him?” 

“Gil, I punched no one in this encounter.” 

“THIS encounter?” 

“That’s a story for another time. Now do you want me to finish or not?” 

“Okay, okay, keep going.” 

By this point Gil and I are lying right next to each other on the bed facing the ceiling. 

“He looked like a cat that got the canary. Stupid golden hair, stupid tanned skin and stupid red eyes. I couldn’t help but be pissed. So I go to take my lunch back and instead he begins laughing. It was horribly obnoxious. Like ‘FUAHAHAHA’. As if everyone had to laugh because he was laughing. It made my head hurt. I decided then that I could starve. My lunch wasn’t worth anything this clown had to say. So I began to walk away only to be turned around forcefully and brought into this fools body.” 

“He forced himself on you!?” 

“No. He pulled a bit too hard and it worked to his advantage. Right when I was going to scold him, he stuffed my chopsticks in my mouth. I could only chew confused as he watched me. Then he goes, and in front of the entire cafetaria, announces that he will no longer eat the rabble the cafeteria puts out. ‘From now on, you will cook lunch for me woman! Such flavors from something so plain!’” 

“Eh, your Gil liked your cooking? Can you make me some food?” 

“Sure, later. Now let me finish. After announcing that for all to hear, he dragged me to the cherry blossom tree I always sat in and plopped us both down on the ground. Then he gave me my lunch back and proceeded to lay his head in my lap like some fat cat. ‘You may eat your meal for today. But starting tomorrow you will bring two. You may even feed me if you feel bold.” He had a stupid smirk on his face then. I could only stare at who I considered an idiot of the highest form. I just ate my lunch, with occasional interruptions from the cat in my lap for bites.” 

“So...he charmed you with his arrogance?” 

“He didn’t charm anything. He was arrogant, bossy, demanding and a complete pain in my ass. He didn’t ask me for my name and I didn’t even know who he was. So the next day I actually made him a lunch. I thought if I did it, he would leave me alone. And when lunch came he once again plopped his head in my lap and told me to feed him. I bucked his head off and told him that I won’t have time to eat myself if I’m too busy feeding a spoiled self centered brat. I threw the lunch box at him and he just..” 

“He what?” 

“Ugh...he pouted. Like some brat whose mom said no to getting candy. I couldn’t help but glare at this blond idiot. He then smirked and started eating. Once I began to eat myself he started making obscene moaning noises. I just turned away from him and continued to eat. When I finished, he dropped the empty lunch container and with that stupid smirk said ‘The food was orgasmic. See you tomorrow plain girl.’” 

“Ugh…” 

“Yeah, no. I never knew what being deadpan was like but I think my face froze that way for the rest of the day. I packed everything up and just headed back to class. Tomorrow I’ll just bring my own lunch I told myself.” 

“Did you?” 

“Yeah, no. I just made one giant lunch. Carrying two lunch boxes would get old real quick. I don’t know why. But we met up under the cherry blossom tree and he just looked ugh..’One giant lunch for the both us to share? My, woman, you move quite quickly.’ I rolled my eyes so hard I was surprised it didn’t take my head with it. ‘Carrying two lunches is annoying asshole. And it’s Hakuno to you.’ He just did some half lidded blink and laughed that annoying laugh. ‘Gil Bilgames. You can call me Your Majesty.’ The facepalm was real there. ‘Asshole it is.’” 

“You really called him ‘Asshole’?” 

“Oh yeah. The whole time throughout high school. He was so annoyingly arrogant in the beginning, but after a while he wormed his way under my skin. Like mold on spoiled food. ‘Asshole’ became more and more affectionate. ‘Woman’ was his thing for me.” 

_“Woman! Feed me!”_

_“Come woman! We’re going to a waterpark!”_

_“So it’s candy that you like woman? So be it.”_

“Master?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“You’re crying,” I felt fingers wipe my face. 

“I guess I am...Hey Gil?” 

I haven’t spoken about him like this since...ever. A few more tears won’t hurt. Would this mini-Gil like my idea? 

“Yes Master?” 

“Do you know where the kitchens are? I’ll make you the same lunch I made my Gil,” I said rising up from the bed and cleaning my face. Both Nefertaris have an abundance of experience with babies. I wouldn’t mind if they watched Ada a bit longer, but maybe I should invite all my servants. It could be his farewell lunch. A way to let go...at least a little bit. 

“Master! Let’s go!” 

“We should get everyone else too Gil. I’ll make an extra large lunch,” I should freshen up a bit. 

“I really want to try it.” 

“It was nothing special. Just a lunch meal you know, stuff made using the leftovers from the dinner made the day before,” I look in the mirror and flatten my hair, adjust my clothes and wipe away the traces of tears. This is me now. A savior of humanity about to make food for a whole bunch of people I just met. Well as long as none of them put their heads in my lap it’ll be fine. 

“Master!” 

“Coming! I’m coming,” I chuckle walking out the door. As the door closes behind me I could have sworn I saw something gold down the hall. Gil grabs my hand and starts leading me to what he says is a cafeteria that’s pretty empty. Something about the blast killing the workers and so everyone has been getting by on their piss poor culinary skills. Really, boiling rice and grilling chicken isn’t that hard. Maybe I’ll make some soup too? I’ll decide when I get there. 

Arriving at the kitchen, I begin to look into the food we have, taking stock of the abundance of vegetables, rice and meat. While a good number of people have survived the initial blast, it seems this food may last a while, or go bad lasting too long. I’m feeling stew with some bread. Filling and simple, this hearty meal should hopefully satisfy everyone. As I begin to cut the vegetables I’ve gathered and prepare to wash the meat, I hear Gil shouting that he’ll tell the others about the food. 

“Okay,” I called out, hearing his footsteps vanish out the kitchen door. I pour all my attention into completing the monotonous, yet meditative act of cooking. Sometimes routine can clear the mind and relieve stress. The only thing needed is music, though I doubt anyone wants to hear anything with the incineration of humanity. I drop a haul of chopped vegetables into the boiling pot of water and began cleaning up the messes I made for preparation. 

_“Mmm...woman you shouldn’t look so nice making a meal. You’ll leave your poor husband breathless…”_

I stop washing a plate and take a deep breath. Don’t do this to me. You already haunt me in more ways than I want you to. 

“Its seems you know your place well mongrel. Being in the service of others may be your calling.” 

I snap my body around and feel the plate in my hand go flying...right into golden armor. 

...Oh...shit… 

“I’m so sorry,” I gasp pulling my hands to my chest, “I didn’t mean to…” 

“Enough! You would dare..” 

Those red eyes seemed to glow ominously. It’s not my fault! He just appeared out of nowhere, who the hell does that! 

“To attack my person...you…” 

Ugh, his glare, I’ve only seen Gil like that a few times. Those on the receiving end received their ends. Anyway, like I said, not my fault. 

“Well, what did you expect? You pop up out of nowhere and startle someone. Be thankful it wasn’t a knife,” I turn back around to shut off the faucet. I have to add the meat to the soup. 

“A knife? Do you think some measly piece of metal will end me?” 

I can hear the arrogance dripping off of his words. 

“If I throw one, can it? That’d be wonderful right now,” I mutter as I stir the contents. Tasting it, I look around for some salt. 

“Do you know who I am mongrel!? I am Gilgamesh, King of Uruk, the King of Heroes and-” 

“The Mongrel King,” I interject staring at him blankly. This guy...his head is really far up his ass. I wonder… 

“Mongrel...King!? B-” 

“I have a question,” I interject again. Looking at his spluttering face, I find myself having fun cutting him off. 

“What’s it like,” I begin, watching him closely, “to have your head so far up your ass that it comes out of your throat? Do you like, like the taste of your own anus?” 

I can only watch as his jaw stays open. Well...that was easy. I turn back to the soup to see how it’s doing and begin looking for bread. I like to eat bread with my soups. As I look I hear some snickering coming from outside the kitchen door. The door bursts open and Gil comes in along with a snickering Enkidu. 

“Ah, my friend, pfft, I -” Enkidu snorts and leans against the wall next to the door. Gil is currently glaring at his adult?, his adult form. 

“Master! I have told everyone! They’re on the way,” Gil crosses his arms, “has this Goldie been harrassing you? Do you want me to remove him? I’d love to,” golden gates begin rippling. 

“You brat!” 

More gates. I take a deep breath and just look at the snickering Enkidu slowly fall to their butt. Is this really my life now? I can’t have this happening in the kitchen. 

“Get out. All of you,” I sighed, “I’m not finished cooking.” 

“OH! SHE’S SO CUTE!” 

“Gudako, please don’t yell.” 

“Sorry Ritsuka!” 

“Go entertain everyone outside,” I point at the door, “Or find some bowls for me to start filling.” 

Gil stops his glaring and starts looking within cabinets. Golden Kamen Rider just crosses his arms and heads for the door, pausing by Enkidu. 

“Remember this well mongrel,” with a hand to the door, “you will never be a worthy Master.” With that he walks out. 

Golden Jackass. 

“Ah Master,” Enkidu gets up from the floor, “don’t worry about him. He’s always prickly in the beginning,” they grin. 

“Ugh,” Gil sounds putting bowls on the counter, “it stings to see THAT all the time.” 

I giggle a bit at his pouting face. How adorable, I’m sure my younger self would feel the same about the me of now. Besides, I’ve already decided that if Mr. King of Heroes wants to go, I’ll K.O. him. 

“Gil,” I look at him, “it’s fine. I can handle myself,” I ladle soup into some bowls and put a piece of bread with each bowl. “How about you and Enkidu hand out the food okay?” 

“Okay!” 

“Ah.” 

And that’s how we spend the next few moments. Even with the door closed I can hear snippets of conversation flowing through. 

“OH MY GOD THIS IS DIVINE!” 

“Gudako! The baby!” 

“It’s fine Shielder’s Master. Princess Ada is unbothered.” 

“Princess? Ada is a princess?” 

“A-ah not exactly Mash, Ruler is just-” 

“Just what Caster? Meritamun is the daughter of Pharaohs. Ada, as her child will become a Pharaoh too.” 

“Oh my! Good food! Who made it?” 

“Hakuno did! Isn’t better than whatever demonic shit Romani made for breakfast!?” 

“H-hey!” 

“Oh yessss! Molto bene! Maybe one should spend less money on Magi✫Mari and pay for culinary classes instead?” 

Gil comes in one more time. 

“Master, you’ve done enough. Please enjoy your own meal too,” he gives me a bowl. I fill up two more bowls and give them to Gil. 

“Here,” I said, “for you and Enkidu. You guys need to eat too,” I turn to fill, finally, my own bowl. 

Enkidu suddenly appears and takes the food meant for them. 

“Master,” the perfect being begins, “Servants don’t really need food, but don't mind if I do.” 

With the being walking out, Gil follows them. I make sure everything is off and go to join everyone. 

“Gudako, please, my hair is pretty sensitive.” 

“Don’t worry Romani, I like it! It’s so fluffy.” 

“Master, didn’t you just insult him?” 

“Hey Cu, maybe I’ll use a cheese wheel as a catalyst to summon.” 

“Carry on Master.” 

“MASTER!” 

I see Gil waving from nearly across the cafeteria. As I make my way there I spot Ruler with Ada in her arms across from him. I immediately set course for my baby. Settling in a seat, I see Ruler doing the weird baby talk thing that I always thought was stupid. Why does it seem so endearing now? Also, what the hell Ruler? What’s this about a swarm of locusts and a sun ring of fire? 

“Ruler, let me tell her some stories,” Enkidu had already finished their soup, "I have one of when Gil and I killed an annoying bull!" 

Oh no. No no no. These are not stories for children. 

"Absolutely not," I put my foot down, "no telling my baby of flying bull penises." 

"Master knows the story," they tilted their head at me. 

"It was one of the reasons you died," I stared at them. That perfect face just smiled back at me. Before I knew it, their cheek was suddenly rubbing against mine. 

"Master," they cooed, yes, cooed! "Master, don't worry," they're arms wound around my waist, "we'll teach Ada to be great." 

Why am I blushing? I feel another set of arms around my waist. 

"Yes Master," Gil smiled at me, "Ada will want for nothing with us around." 

"Ah, this one will tell her of the forest then. And all the friends I used to have," they smiled. That sounded a lot safer than killing bulls and burning goddesses. 

"And I'll tell her about the majesty of Uruk!" 

"Fine," I couldn't help but relent. These two are dangerous. I'll have to be careful with them. Ruler and Caster too. If they had their way, would have me dressed in see-through fabrics and wearing kohl. 

"...wow, you gave in," a voice sounded from a ways away. I turn to see Gudako with Ritsuka and everyone else. Mona Lisa and the flighty Doctor are there too. 

Mona Lisa smiles and chimes, "Since everyone is here, let's go over the situation." 

"Uh...should we really.." 

"Yes Romani we should," her smile never left her face. Romani closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Da Vinci’s face suddenly became serious. 

“Professor Lev Lainur’s attack on Chaldea has partially succeeded. His bombs went off and not only killed the Director and many important staff members, they partially destroyed Chaldea itself, managed to make the rayshift almost near impossible to use, put other Master Candidates in critical condition, but also led to the incineration of humanity. Chaldea is now the last standing base humanity has upon this world. Our time is limited as well. If we do not fix the incineration of humanity before Chaldea’s field of time hits 2018, we will be erased, and humanity will be lost.” 

Romani folded his hands together and rested them on his mouth. Another sigh sounded from him. I can see the dark circles beginning to form under his eyes. He hasn’t really slept at all has he? His stress levels must be through the roof. Finally, his eyes opened. He stared straight at the Ritsuka, Gudako and I. 

“Master Candidate No. 48, Ritsuka Fujimaru and Master Candidate No. 49, Gudako Fujimaru, Master Candidate No. 50, Hakuno Kishinami, as Chaldeas only Master Candidates left, your mission is to venture into these singularities and restore human history to its original history. You are not allowed to fail. As Acting Director, I am giving authorization to this mission. Operation: Grand Order has begun from the moment humanity was incinerated. We begin the first singularity in the morning. Everyone, get what rest you can,” with that said, Romani and Da Vinci stood up and left the cafeteria. They were discussing something. 

“How was it?” 

“You looked quite...kingly…” 

“Da Vinci…” 

“Master,” I turn to look at Kid Gil’s smiling face. 

“Master, we will head to this singularity, officially one week behind the other two masters,” I tilt my head at that and then realize. 

“Ah, I understand,” I nodded, “I should thank the Doctor and Da Vinci. Do you think they’ll mind if I cook while I’m here?” 

“They most likely won’t,” one staff member chimed from another table. 

“You mean you most likely won’t!”  
  
“Oh shut up Alphonse, anything from Master Kishinami’s hands are gold compared to the concoction you made for lunch yesterday,” that same staff member retorted. 

“Hey, I warned you guys,” he started chuckling. 

“Humans find light in even the direst of situations don’t they,” Enkidu murmured, their arms around Ada. Their nose leaned in and...they’re sniffing her. Is this an animal thing? 

“Mrow,” Enki wound around and in between my legs. I’ll take that as confirmation. 

“Hakuno...Hakuno...teach me how to cook please…?” 

The question came from what I can see is a slightly dazed Gudako. Her eyes are still at the entrance of the cafeteria, as if still seeing the Doctor and Genius. An apprentice? I don’t mind. As long as she’s serious. 

“Us too! Us too!” Some staff members chime. I thought it would mostly be the females but it seems the males also want in on the cooking lessons. 

“You guys…” Gudako turns around with blown cheeks. Is she pouting?  


“Haha Master, what’s with that face,” the blue Caster grins pulling her cheek. 

“Cheese. Wheel.” 

“And I’m gone,” he gets up and turns to leave. Gudako grins. I turn to her and and decide to agree. I can’t let that kind of opportunity go. The Doctor seems like a good man. 

“Wait for us Irish Caster,” Ruler stands up to follow him, pulling her Caster version with her. She pauses at the door and turns. 

“MERITAMUN! I shall decorate our room to be suitable for Pharaohs! It will be the glory of this dreary place! Come Irish Caster! We will need your assistance!” 

With that she leaves. Her Caster version has a glint in her eye. Is she enjoying that? I think I'll just let them be from now on. 

“Oi! Woman! STOP PULLING ME!” 

“THEN WALK FASTER! YOU ARE TALLER ARE YOU NOT! HOW ARE YOU SO SLOW!?” 

“OI!” 

Yup. Let them be. 

“Yeah, Gudako, I’ll help as much as possible. As for everyone else, because we’re stretched thin on food, I’ll write down easy recipes to make as long as one follows the measurements. And I do mean, FOLLOW, that means those of you who are prone to do what is called “REARRANGING” should not be allowed to cook,” I furrow my brows. 

Rearrangers are the worst. I stand and take Ada from Enkidu and tell everyone goodnight. As Caster and Ruler have gone ahead, those two most likely decorating the room. Well, Ruler is may be going overboard with the room. Caster is probably trying to get her to tone it down. Poor Caster Cu has been roped in to be their strength monkey. 

Kid Gil runs to the door, stops to stick his tongue out at this weird statue thing, and holds it open. As I walk out the door I pass by the Golden Asshole. I smile to Kid Gil. 

“Thank you Gil.” 

“Heh, no problem Master. I’m always happy to help!” 

I swear I can hear him smirk, and then, this time I hear a chuckle. I tighten my arms around Ada a bit. 

“Tch.” 

Tch. 

Oh my. Kid Gil and I seem to have hit the same wavelength. But it can’t be denied. That Golden Archer. 

He… 

He… 

He pisses me the fuck off… 

Asshole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make Romani a bit more serious because while I love making fun of the dude, let's be real, if he and Da Vinci weren't there we'd all be screwed up the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Discord server for this fic/other stuff. Join up if you want to speak about the fic. (Please don’t ask for spoilers.) Post fanart of our favorite pairing, or Golden Trash Can. Or just deal in Fate shenanigans. Joining is up to you. Here’s the link: **<https://discord.gg/PZaBZ6B> **


End file.
